Return of the Samurai and the Ninja
by Roniturtle
Summary: The white rabbit samurai Usagi, along with his warrior friend Gennosuke, ventures to Leonardo's world to ask him and his brothers for help in retrieving the Daimyo's scepter stolen by a notorious ninja. Some sexual situation and some violence. LeoxUsagi, LeoxRaph. Still don't own them but still dreaming about it. Please Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

The Return of the Samurai and the Ninja

Ch 1 Prologue.

A young couple walked out of a movie theater, holding hands and laughing about the movie they had just seen.

"I love the face that guy made when the aliens just materialized right in front of him," The man laughed as the woman chuckled and shook her head in response. "And did you see the way the other guy almost peed his pants when….." The man stopped talking and both he and the woman stopped dead in their tracks and ceased their laughter when right in front of them, a door from out of nowhere opened and a bright light emanated from the opening.

The man quickly let go of the woman's hand, turned and ran down the street while letting out a loud high pitch scream after he saw a rather large white rabbit dressed in black pants, sandals on his feet a blue kimono tied around his body with his ears tied at the top of his head in a topknot step out of the portal. The woman stood stock still and continued to stare in growing apprehension as the rabbit was followed by an even larger grey rhinoceros dressed in a white karate outfit with patches on the shoulders and a blue obi tied around his waist. Both large animals had long swords strapped to their sides and hard stern features as their paws gripped the hilt of their swords. The portal closed and the two strange looking creatures stared in awe as they took in their surroundings.

"Excuse me madam," the large white rabbit addressed her while bowing. "Would you perhaps know of a turtle by the name of Hamato Leonardo?"

The woman's jaw slacked opened upon hearing the large rabbit speak, she dropped her handbag and, letting out a loud scream, turned and fled while yelling out something about aliens attacking the city.

The large rhino turned to look at the large rabbit, "Do you think that is a 'no' Usagi?" He asked.

The rabbit, Usagi, shrugged his shoulders, "I am not sure my friend." He responded. "Leonardo did tell me the humans of his world tend to act rather strangely when faced with people they do not know."

"Well, let us find your Leonardo and complete our mission." The large rhino stated. He clapped his hand on Usagi's shoulder. "We have very little time before we must return to our world and save our own people."

Usagi nodded and the two began to walk down the street feeling strangely out of place as more and more people watched them while screaming in terror and running away. After several moments, the woman whom they had first encountered came back with two police men.

"There they are officers." She cried out, pointing at the large rabbit and rhino. "See, aliens!"

Usagi and the large rhino stopped and watched in growing confusion and apprehension as one officer took out a gun and shakily pointed at them. "Hhhhhold it right there yyyyou two." He demanded, his voice shaking almost as badly as his hand. "Put yyyour hands up aaaand drop your wwwwweapons."

The two large animals looked at each other in bewilderment. "What do you think we should do Usagi?"

"I guess we should do what this human tells us to do." Usagi responded as he brought his hands over his head.

"No offense to your Leonardo," His companion whispered to him as he too brought his hands above his head. He watched as the two policeman moved closer to them. "But I am not liking his world at all."

Usagi nodded in agreement as he watched one officer put away his gun, than very cautiously and very nervously come up beside them.


	2. Chapter 2 Strangers in a Strange City

Ch 2 Strangers in a Strange City.

While the two strangers were being surround by curious and frightened on lookers, not too far away, two teens known as April O'Neil and Casey Jones were running along the roof tops in search of foot activity, purple dragons or strange brain like blobs known as the Kraang. It was going on almost an hour and Casey was beginning to get bored.

"So red," Casey said as the two took a break to catch their breath and relax. "There's a new movie out called 'Adventures of The Alien Warrior'. Wanna check it out after we're done with our evening patrol." He pulled out his phone. "I think there's a show starting in about half an hour."

April tapped her chin as she considered his request. "It's getting late in the evening and the turtles will be heading out on patrol soon," She nodded. "Sounds like a plan Casey." April told him. "We're close to the movie theater. I'll call Leo and give him a report. Then we'll head on over."

April called Leo and after telling him all that had happened on their patrol, which was nothing, the two teens made their way over to a fire escape directly across from the movie theater. As they prepared to climb down, they looked across the street and noticed a large crowd gathered around two strange looking creatures.

"Hold up Casey." April grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the edge of the roof. "What's going on over there?"

The teens squinted across the street in an attempt to get a better look. "It looks like the police are arresting a tall white rabbit and grey rhino?" Casey said; his voice slow and sounding confused. "The rhino could be Rocksteady in strange clothes but no way in hell could that be Bebop."

"Wait," April suddenly had a look of dawning in her eyes. "That looks like the rabbit Leo told us about last year when he was taken to that other dimension!" She exclaimed.

"Hey yeah it does." Casey agreed. "What'd he say his name was?" He rubbed his hand on his chin in thought. "Ugandi, Usage….Usausage?"

April rolled her eyes. "Usagi," She corrected. She stood up and made her way back to the fire escape. "Come on, we gotta help them."

They ran back to the fire escape and quickly made their way down to the street. They ran over to the crowd and, after elbowing their way through, called out.

"There you two are!" April yelled.

The officers, onlookers and two off-worlders looked over to see April and Casey making their way over to them.

"I am so sorry officers." April stated as she walked over to them.

"You know these two aliens?" The officer who was holding a gun on the two animals looked at her suspiciously.

"They're not aliens." Casey told them.

"I saw them come through a strange glowing door!" The woman yelled out.

"They're part of a magician's act," Casey explained. "They...uh...juggle weapons and other...uh...stuff like that." Casey rubbed the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh. "and...ah...their due at my little sister's party in half an hour."

April walked over to Usagi and his companion. "We're friends of Leonardo," She whispered. "Just play along and we'll take you to him.

The officers looked at each other and frowned before looking back at Casey with doubt in their eyes. "Those don't look like costumes," One officer commented."And those weapons look very real."

"How do they make themselves up to look so real?" The other officer reached out to touch Usagi's arm but Usagi backed away.

"Oh…it's just glue and…uh…synthetic fur and plastic armor." April explained. "It takes hours to put it on."

"And the weapons are real." Casey told them. "At least they better be at the prices they're charging my dad." He looked at the two creatures with a mock glare.

"Wow; that really does look real." The first officer said finally calming down and lowering his gun.

Casey huffed in annoyance. "Can we take them away from here now please," He demanded. "My little sister and her friends will be really upset if they aren't at her party on time."

The police officers looked to each other in uncertainty. After a few seconds they both shrugged and nodded. The young woman watched in disbelief as the officers went back to their car and the onlookers began to disburse. A few moments later, the young man came up to her and she turned around and smacked him hard on the arm with her purse. "Don't call me ever again!" She yelled at him and left him standing on the sidewalk alone, rubbing his arm in disbelief.

April and Casey escorted the two off-worlders toward the nearest alley. After they were sure no one was around, they made their way toward a man hole cover and quickly opened it and ducked inside.

"Thank you for your assistance." Usagi said after they were safely down the ladder. "My name is Miyamoto Usagi and this is my friend Gennosuke." He said waving his hand at the large Rhino. The two animals bowed in respect to April and Casey who bowed respectfully back.

"Actually," Casey said with a smile as he stood back up. "We kinda already know who you are."

"Yeah," April chimed in. "We recognized you from the picture Leo took of you on his cell phone." The four of them made their way down the sewer.

"Ah yes," Usagi smiled. "His cell phone, now I remember you." He let out a chuckle. "You are the human friends he told me about."

"Yes, I'm April O'Neil and this is Casey Jones." April said waving her hand at Casey.

"It is truly an honor to meet you both." Usagi replied.

"It is nice to see friendly faces," Gen told them, "We are finding your world rather disconcerting."

Casey chuckled. "Yeah, well considering what the people of New York have gone through lately; be grateful the only thing that happened was two police officers trying to arrest you."

"Yes, Leonardo told me about what the Kraang have attempted to do to your earth." Usagi informed him.

"Aw yeah man," Casey crowed. "We all went through a lot but when he told us about his adventures in your world, I have to admit it was crazy!"

Usagi and Gen looked at Casey in confusion. "Crazy?" Gen muttered.

"Yeah!" Casey continued. "Completely insane and epic!"

April giggled when she noticed Usagi and Gen looking more confused over what Casey was saying. "He means it was an incredible story."

"Why did he not just say that?" Gen whispered to Usagi.

The tall rabbit shrugged his shoulders. "A story yes but true nonetheless." He stated with a matter-of-fact tone. "In fact, I was quite amazed by how well Leonardo adjusted to everything that happened to him." The rabbit confessed. "I can see why his Sensei made leader of his team."

April nodded. "Yeah, he does tend to work well under pressure."

Usagi and Gen continued to look around the sewer as they made their way toward the Hamato's secret lair. "Is Leonardo's…um…home much further?"Usagi asked looked around and wrinkling his nose in disgust at the smell.

"Just a bit further," April told him. "I can't wait to see the look on Leo's face when he sees you."

"Yeah," Casey laughed. "He's gonna be so stoked!"

"You'll have to let us surprise him." April said practically bouncing with excitement.

Usagi and Gen grinned at each other and nodded to the young teens. "So how is Leonardo doing?" Usagi asked thinking of the last time he did see him through the portal with the Daimyo. "I am very anxious to see him."

Casey grinned at him. "We'll let you see for yourself." He told the white rabbit.

Usagi nodded to him and they walked the rest of the way in silence all the while the two newcomers continued to take in the surroundings of the sewers. Occasionally, Gen would look at Usagi and notice his look was one of distaste but neither said anything as they followed the two teenagers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the lair, after hanging up with April, Leo pulled out his candles; and after lighting them, sat down in the middle of his room and began to meditate. They would be going on patrol later that evening after supper and Leo found meditation helped prepare him for what might come. But as always, his mind was not focused. For the last year, since returning from Usagi's dimension, Leo had expected life to pretty much go back to normal. And for the most part it had. He went back to leading his brothers in fighting the Shredder and his goons, dealing with the purple dragons and the Kraang as well as the occasional two-bit hood. His father and brothers continued with their lives as always with some slight differences. Splinter's life now included his daughter Miwa, or Karai, as Leo and his brothers still called her. Leo smiled as he thought of how happy his father now was, having all his children with him. It was good to have her on their side now that they; or rather Master Splinter was able to destroy the brain worm that had been controlling her. Karai had become an intricate part of dealing with the Shredder and she was more than determined to take him down.

Donnie continued with his experiments and trying to help any and all human mutants change back to what they once were while Mikey continued with his games and hi-jinx along with doing everything he could to find new ways to annoy Raphael.

And speaking of Raphael, well, Raph was Raph. Leo shook his head as he thought of his hot-headed brother. He had always had a temper but a few weeks after Leo's return, Raph's temper seemed to had escalated. He had always challenged Leo on his decisions but now he was not only just challenging him but deliberately going against his orders. If Leo said go left, Raph would go right. If Leo told Raph to stay with one of their other brothers, he would go off on his own. And blatant defiance was not the only thing, Raph would snap at Leo over every little thing. It seemed as though lately, Leo couldn't do anything right and Raph made sure to remind him of that whenever he could.

Donnie had told Leo he believed Raph was still feeling guilty over Leo being abducted and taken to another dimension and had not yet come to terms with it. But Leo couldn't help but feel there was something more, but what he just couldn't figure it out. And although he had attempted to talk to Raph about it more than once, Raph would push him away. So for now, Leo decided to let it go and just hope Raph would come to him when he was ready. But Leo had to admit, his patience was wearing thin and he didn't know how much longer he was willing to wait or how much more of Raph's extreme attitude he was willing to take.

After several long moments of attempting to meditate, Leo blew out his candles, put them away and grabbed a book from his bookshelf. He turned on his clock radio and, while listening to music, attempted to read. After a few songs were played, the song ' _Love Me Like You Do'_ by Ellie Goulding came on. Leo put his book down and sighed deeply. Whenever he heard this song, he immediately began to think of his rabbit samurai. He took his phone out, pulled up his pictures and stared longingly at the picture of him and Usagi, remembering the last time he saw his beloved rabbit lover.

Several warriors from Hebe's kingdom had just entered the Daimyo's home while Leo and Usagi were trying to say goodbye, seeing one of the soldiers aiming a crossbow at Usagi, Leo pushed the samurai out of the way, preventing the arrow from hitting the rabbit but ended up taking the arrow in his own shoulder. Leo knew he had saved Usagi from that one arrow but more soldiers were coming in as he was helped through the portal and to this day, he couldn't help but wonder over and over again if Usagi, Gen and the Daimyo were able to survive. He ran his thumb over the picture and sighed. He missed Usagi horribly and he would give anything to know if he was alright and be with him once again.

As the song finished, Leo attempted to continue with his book but his mind would not stop thinking about what happened last year and his time in the other dimension. After a few more seconds of attempting to read, he placed his book in its place on the shelf, turned off the radio and made his way to his door to leave his room. He knew Mikey was making dinner and figured he would go wash up and be ready when Mikey called everyone to eat.

While Leo was making his way to the bathroom, April and Casey walked into the lair, "Hey guys!" April called out.

Mikey came out of the kitchen and Donnie quickly walked out of his lab. "April!" Donnie smiled widely when he saw the red headed teenager walk in smiling.

"Hey April, Casey," Mikey called out. "You guys are here just in time for dinner."

"Really?" Casey walked over to him and they fist bumped. "Whatcha making?" He asked than gave a knowing smile. "Let me guess…pizza?"

"You know it bro!" Mikey said enthusiastically.

"Well I hope you made extra." Casey replied.

"Why?" Donnie looked at him suspiciously. "Did you bring someone to the lair?" His voice sounded on edge as he thought of the last time a stranger was brought to their home. But he quickly dismissed those memories when April shook her head and waved her hand in a reassuring gesture.

"You'll see." April told him mysteriously. She grinned and looked around. "Where's Leo?"

"Right here April," Leo's voice called to her from the hallway. He walked down the hall, his eyes looking down at the phone in hand but looked up as he made his way over to the stairs by the turnstiles. "Everything okay?" He looked between Casey and April in concern.

"More than okay dude," Casey said as Raph and Splinter emerged from the dojo. He smiled at everyone then looked back over his shoulder. "You can come out now!" He called out.

Leo and the others watched in bewilderment as April and Casey, their smiles almost splitting their faces, stepped to the side and two figures appeared behind them coming out from the sewer. Leo's eyes widen and his hands suddenly went limp by his sides dropping his phone. His breath caught in his throat and for a moment, his whole body shook in excitement.

"Usagi?!" Leo yelled out in surprise and ran over to the tall white rabbit.

Usagi smiled brightly as Leo threw himself into his arms and gave him an exuberant hug. Usagi quickly returned the embrace and held Leo tightly, burrowing his face in the crook of Leo's neck. "I can't believe you're here!" Leo shouted pulling himself away and looking over the rabbit anxiously. "How were you able to get here?"

"It is wonderful to see you again Leonardo." Usagi said as they once again held each other tightly. They pulled apart and Usagi showed Leo the Kraang inter-dimensional portal device. "It was taken off one of Hebi's men after they attacked us those many months ago." He said as he gently touched Leo's shoulder. A light scar still showed in his emerald green skin where the arrow had hit.

"I'm so happy to see you're okay." Leo said, looking over his friend in relief, and for a moment, everything around them seemed to melt away and the two friends forgot they were not alone. They stared longingly at each before Leo noticed Usagi's friend Gennosuke looking at him with a bemused smile on his face.

Suddenly remembering there were others with them, Leo stepped away from Usagi and, feeling a blush rising in his cheeks, walked over to the large rhino. "Gennosuke," He said with his leader like voice as he bowed low. "It's great to see you again too."

Gen bowed his head in return than, with a loud laugh, brought Leo into a hug. "It is good to see you as well kame." He said loudly as he clapped his hand on Leo's shell causing Leo to grunt in slight pain.

Leo pulled away and stepped back to look at his two friends. "I just can't believe you're here," He repeated trying to sound calm but the excitement was building within him. "This is incredible, I was just thinking about you wondering if you were okay after what happened when I last saw you and how much I would love to….."

"Ahem!" Leo stopped speaking at the sound of Raph's voice cutting through his ramblings. He turned to see his brothers, April and Casey along with Master Splinter looking at the three of them, some in bewilderment and some with a hint of amusement in their eyes.

Leo blushed again and rubbed the back of his head. He motioned for Usagi and Gen to come further into the lair. "Sorry everyone," He said, again looking rather embarrassed. He made a sweeping motion to his friends as he introduced them. "I would like to introduce Miyamoto Usagi and his fellow warrior Gennosuke." Leo said with a bow. Leo's family eyed the two newcomers skeptically as they bowed in greeting before bowing back to them.

After introducing each of his brothers to the two samurai, Leo took Usagi's arm and maneuvered him toward his Sensei. "Master Splinter," He addressed him with leader voice again. "This is the Samurai I was telling you about." He told him. "The one that helped me get home last year after I was taken by Hebe's men." He turned to Usagi, "Miyamoto Usagi," He said gesturing toward Splinter, "My Sensei and father, Hamato Yoshi."

Usagi and Splinter stared at each other for just a moment before Usagi bowed. "Anata ni au koto wa taihen kōeidesu, Yoshi-san." (It is a great honor to meet you Yoshi-san.)

Splinter smiled and bowed back. "Meiyo wa subete watashi no monodesu Usagi-san." (The honor is all mine Usagi-san.) "I have been hoping to meet the great warrior who took care of my son and brought him back to us." Splinter told him, his eyes staring intently at the samurai. "I hope we can spend some time together and get to know each other better."

"I would enjoy that Yoshi-san." Usagi responded noting the intensity in Splinter's voice. "Leonardo told me many wonderful things about you." He looked to Leonardo. "I look forward to getting to know you."

Splinter blushed lightly. "Please Usagi-san, while you are here, you may call me Splinter."

"Thank you Splinter-san, I will." Usagi replied.

"And you may call me Gen while we are both here." Gen said to all as he walked over and bowed respectfully to Splinter.

"And why are you here?" Raph's stern voice cut through.

Leo, Splinter, Usagi and Gen turned to look at Raph. "We are here to request your help." Gen told him.

"Help?" Leo looked from Usagi to Gen then back to Usagi, "Help for what?"

Usagi looked at Leo with deep concern in his eyes. "Leonardo, the evil warlord you call the Shredder, Oroku Saki, was able to venture back into our dimension and has taken the golden scepter, what you know of as the Kraang device, of lord Mifune's."

Leo looked back at the rabbit in shock. "Shredder managed to get the device?" Usagi nodded. "How was that possible?"

"There is a traitor in the Daimyo's land and if we do not get the sacred scepter back," Usagi looked at everyone in desperation, "The Daimyo, as well as the people in the surrounding villages he protects, will die!"


	3. Chapter 3 Story of the Daimyo

Hi all, yep it's time for a new story. Been busy since my last one so I've finally had a chance to sit down and get this sequel out and transferred from my notebook to my computer. For those who are wondering, although this is a continuation of 'The Ninja and the Samurai, I decided to switch the names around since Usagi comes to Leo's world. Thank you LeoxRaph13 for the reviews. Please keep them coming. It's the reviews that fuel my desire to write. Thank you and Peace :)

Ch 3 Story of the Daimyo.

"Die!" Leo was flabbergasted. "I know you said the device helped him with keeping your realm safe but I didn't realize it also kept him alive."

Usagi nodded. "There is much the device does that…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Raph stepped forward. "What is this device or scepter and why should we care if it was taken from the Daimyo by the Shredder?"

Before Usagi or Gen could answer his question, Mikey suddenly jumped up and ran to the kitchen. "My pizza!" He yelled. "I forgot about my pizza!" Usagi and Gen looked at each other in bewilderment as Mikey ran from the room.

After Mikey ran out, Splinter motioned for everyone to take seats on the benches. "Please," Splinter said looking over at their new guest as he walked over to one side of the bench. "Let us sit down and have some food and tea. Afterward, we can discuss what is happening."

A few moments later, Mikey returned carrying two large pizzas, one covered in pepperoni and the other covered in extra cheese, jalapenos, marshmallows and jellybeans. Gen watched with wide eyes and a drooling mouth as Mikey placed the piping hot pizzas on the coffee table in front of everyone.

"What is this food called?" Gen asked eagerly as he watched Mikey slice up the pepperoni pizza.

"It's called pizza dude." Mikey explained as he began to dish out the pepperoni pizza to everyone.

Gen took a deep breath and hummed appreciatively. "It smells wonderful Michelangelo." He complimented. "Mind if I have a bite of this pizza dude?"

Mikey let out a chuckle. "It's just called pizza," He explained. "And of course you can have a bite bro," Mikey said with a wide smile. He was just about to hand a slice of pepperoni to the large rhino but was surprised when Gen moved forward and quickly took the other large pizza and before anyone could stop him, he devoured the pie.

"This is excellent!" He yelled as he quickly finished off the pizza then reached for what was left of the pepperoni pizza.

Mikey watched in disbelief as Gen shoved the rest of the pizza into his mouth and ate it in one gulp. He let out a whimper and looked down at the small piece that was currently sitting on his plate.

"Gen," Usagi looked at him with a stern glare. "I believe those pizzas were to be shared."

Gen looked at Usagi contritely, "Forgive me young one." He said turning to Mikey and bowed his head apologetically. "I am afraid when it comes to food I tend to get overly excited." He smiled at him and gave him a wink while he patted his middle. "Especially over food that taste as good as what you made." Mikey gave him a small smile as he nodded, accepting his apology and proceeded to eat his small slice of pepperoni very slowly.

"No problem Mikey," April said standing up. "We'll place an order and get more." She picked up her cell and called their local pizza parlor. She and Casey then got up to go wait for the pizza.

"While they get the pizza," Leo said getting up from the couch, "I'll make everyone some tea."

After the two humans and Leo had left the room, Splinter looked back at Usagi. "Please Usagi," He implored. "Continue with what you were telling us." He looked from the rabbit to the large rhino then back to Usagi. "What is this device and what could the Shredder do with it?"

Usagi looked around at everyone. "The golden scepter is part of a Kraang device that was used on the Daimyo over several years ago by the Kraang when they first experimented on him." He explained. "Like your world, many decades ago, the Kraang came to our realm and began experimenting on many species of animals along with many humans, the Daimyo being one of them when he was a small child." Usagi took a breath and bit into his pizza as he let the information sink in before he continued. "The Kraang discovered the Daimyo had exceptional mind power and attempted to use his power to their advantage and take over our realm. Using one of their devices, they were able to enhance his power but in doing so, he was able to break free of their control as well as free the rest of those that had been captured and eventually rid our world of the Kraang."

"Just like Rockwell," Donnie noted. Both Mikey and Raph nodded in understanding as Leo made his way into the room with a tray of tea.

"It was because of this great power and his ability to destroy enemies as evil as the Kraang he was made ruler of our realm." Gen stated as he gladly accepted a cup of tea from Leonardo who preceded to hand one out to everyone.

Usagi nodded. "Yes," He said in agreement after taking a sip of the refreshing hot drink. "He discovered that as long as he was near the Kraang device he was able to do many incredible things but when he ventured away from it…."

"His powers would lessen." Leo finished as he sat down with his own tea. "I remember you telling me that when you were helping me get home." He said but then frowned in bewilderment. "But you also said it was buried deep beneath the earth and could not be removed from the land." He watched as Usagi nodded to him. "Then how was someone able to remove the device?"

Usagi let out a deep breath. "The device was buried under the Daimyo's home prior to it being constructed." He explained. "It was surrounded by stone and hard earth and should have been next to impossible to remove but…"

"Nothing is impossible to do," Donnie corrected. Everyone looked at him in surprise as he blushed lightly. "Although it may be difficult to do nothing is really impossible to do," He explained as he held up one finger and went into lecture mode. "I'm sure someone who knew how important the device was, could work hard enough to find a way to dig into the earth and clear away the hard earth and stones without leaving a trace of what he or she was doing." He said as he watched Casey and April appear with the two pizzas.

Again, Usagi nodded. "You are correct Donatello," He stated. "There was someone who knew exactly how to get to the device and had worked long and hard to do so without the Daimyo's knowledge."

"Someone was able to get around the Daimyo's shield?" Leo gasped. "How…who… who could do that?"

"There is only one person in our realm whose power comes close to matching the Daimyo's." Gen told him. "And it is this person who betrayed our lord Mifune and was able to seek help outside of our realm."

"So who is it?" Raph demanded to know.

"His name is Ue-Sama and he is known as the Ultimate Ninja," Usagi told him. "He is also the son of the Daimyo!"

Everyone in the room looked on in surprise upon hearing that statement. "The Daimyo's own son?" Mikey stated incredulously. "Why would he do that?" Mikey asked glancing briefly at Splinter. "Why would he betray his own father?"

"Because he desires lord Mifune's throne," Usagi told them.

"Sounds like a selfish brat to me." Casey muttered as he and April handed out slices of pizza to everyone.

"He is, as you say, a very selfish brat." Gen agreed as he quickly began to once again devour his slice then reach for more.

"If he's the heir to the throne," April chimed in, "Wouldn't he inherit the position upon the Daimyo's death?"

"Although the Daimyo will eventually pass," Usagi turned to her, "It will not happen for some time," He clarified, "The Kraang device has made the Daimyo almost immortal,"

"Whoa," Casey whistled. "That must be awesome!"

Again Usagi and Gen looked at Casey in confusion. "I'm afraid your words baffle me young one," Usagi told him, "But the Daimyo finds this form of immortality to be both a curse and a blessing."

"Why?" Mikey asked. He had watched with wide eyes as Gen grabbed another large slice of pizza. After Gen withdrew his hand, he reached over and grabbed what was left before the rhino had a chance to get more.

Finished with his large slice and seeing there was no more to have, Gen turned and spoke to him. "A curse because he has seen many of his loved ones, such as his beloved wife, pass away while a blessing since he is able to ensure our realm's safety for as long as possible." Mikey nodded in understanding.

"So his son doesn't want to wait till he kicks the bucket so why not just let the kid have the position with him watching over him?" Raph asked.

"I do not know what 'kick the bucket' means Raphael," Gen told him with another look of bewilderment, "But he had hoped to have passed on his reign while still alive and be his son's adviser but before he could Ue-Sama betrayed him." Gen told him. "He allied himself with Draco," at the mention of the dragons name Leo felt a shiver run up his spine. "And they attempted to kill lord Mifune but they could not shield all the minds of Draco's ninja from our lord and he was able to thwart the attempt which is why Ue-Sama now seeks help from this Shredder of yours."

"Yes," Usagi nodded. "With the device taken out of our realm and away from the Daimyo, our lord is unable to shield this and other realms along with our realm from opposing forces," The worried glances from the others told the rabbit the news was setting off alarms in everyone's minds, "And this Oroku Saki will be able to use it as a weapon and destroy not only you but possibly your city as well."

"That is **IF** he can figure out how to use it." Gen said with a smug smile. "Not even the Ultimate Ninja understands how to connect his mind to the device."

"It is possible he may never be able to," Usagi explained, "As it turns out the Daimyo never got around to showing Ue-sama how to use his powers to activate the device," Usagi told them, "Apparently he was rather wary of the boy to begin with."

Gen now held up his hand, "But there is still a possibility he may at some point figure it out, especially since the Kraang were on your planet he could find some way to get help from them."

Leo put a fist against his chin as he pondered all that he had just heard. "Well," he said as he stood up. "Looks like we need to find that device and find it quickly." He turned to Donnie. "Don, since it's a device that comes from the Kraang, can you make some sort of tracking device that could possibly help us locate it?"

"I can probably calibrate the Kraang orb that we have here and link it up to my ooze scanner to try and locate the other's signature frequency." Donnie mused as he tapped his finger against his chin. "Shouldn't be too hard to locate now that the Kraang's other devices have either been destroyed or confiscated by the Utroms." He turned to April. "Care to help?"

April smiled and nodded at him. "Happy to," She said as the two stood up and made their way to Donnie's lab.

"It will probably take some time for Donnie to work something up," Leo said turning to Usagi and Gen, "And since it's already getting late, we probably won't go after the device till sometime tomorrow evening." He now turned to his father. "Perhaps we should set up a couple of futons in the dojo for our guest."

"That is an excellent idea Leonardo." Splinter agreed. He motioned for Usagi and Gen to follow him.

Now Leo turned to Casey. "At some point Casey, can you let April know that we need to get in touch with Karai and see if she has any information on what the Shredder could be doing and where he may be hiding the device." He asked him. "If we can get some idea where it might be located, then we may be able to track it down faster." Casey nodded and watched as Leo turned to Usagi and Gen as they started to follow his Sensei.

"Come on guys," Leo said, his voice no longer hiding the excitement he was feeling. "I'll show you where you'll be sleeping then if you like, I'll give you a tour of our home."

Usagi and Gen followed Leo and Splinter to the dojo with Mikey trailing behind them while Raph and Casey stayed in the main room. Casey couldn't help but notice the scowl on Raph's face deepening as he stared after their guests.

"What's wrong Raph?" Casey asked. "Come on dude," He prodded when Raph just shook his head. "It's clear something's bothering you."

"I was just thinking about last year," Raph told him, his eyes staring at the entrance to the dojo. "When Leo told us about his adventure in that rabbit's world didn't he say it was because of that rabbit that Draco got his hands on him?" Casey nodded as he noted his friend's voice dripping with scorn when he said 'that rabbit,'

Raph clenched his fist. "Then how do we know he's here for the reason he says he is?" Raph looked at Casey, his eyes filled with mistrust and anger. "How do we know that rabbit isn't here to take Leo and the rest of us back to his realm to turn us over to one of those warlords Leo spoke about?"

Casey shrugged. "Don't know Raph but he did help Leo return home so why would you think he was here for other reasons?"

"I don't know." Raph muttered, turning back toward the dojo with narrowed eyes. "But something tells me I better keep an eye on that rabbit samurai."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Had to get a little humor between Gen and Mikey going. I may put some parts from the episode 'Samurai Tourist' in the story. We'll see.


	4. Chapter 4 Rekindling Memories

Ch 4 Rekindling Memories.

As they walked into the dojo, both Splinter and Leo couldn't help but smile upon seeing the wonderment in both Usagi and Gen's eyes as they looked around the large room. "This place is incredible." Usagi muttered as he came closer to the tree at the end of the room. He turned to Splinter. "I am amazed by all that you have here," He stated. "So far below the city where the outside does not reach in but yet," He continued to look around in awe. "It is so peaceful here and very…."

"Beautiful," Gen finished for him in a voice that was low and relaxed.

They walked over to the small shrine where Splinter had placed a variety of photographs. Again Gen and Usagi stared at each other in awe as they eyed a specific picture. "Is this you?" Gen asked as he pointed to the picture of human Splinter with his wife and baby daughter.

Splinter was pulling out a futon when Gen asked his question. He stood and made his way over to the small shrine. "Yes," He responded as he picked up the photo. "This is my wife, Tang Shen and my daughter Miwa when she was an infant." He looked at the photo sadly. "I am grateful to have my daughter returned to me but I still miss my wife very much." He sighed and placed the photo back on the shelf. "But I know one day, we will be together again."

Upon hearing that statement, Leo and Mikey looked up at their father sadly then looked at each other knowingly. The feud with Shredder was beginning to wear Splinter down and all his sons could see he was losing hope of seeing it to the end. But as Leo looked at his father's sad face, he couldn't help but notice Usagi's similar look of despair.

It was then Leo remembered Usagi's sad tale of what happened with the girl he loved and how his son was raised by another, but unlike Splinter, Usagi's son had always known about him but only as an Uncle. Usagi had told Leo that one day he would tell his son the truth and as Leo continued to help Mikey set up the futons, he couldn't help but wonder if the Samurai had gotten the chance to let Jotaro know who he really was.

As he thought back on that time in Usagi's realm, he allowed a small smile to cross his face as he remembered their special night almost a year ago and looked forward to possibly having another night with just the two of them. He stood and made his way over to his father and the two Samurai with Mikey trailing behind him.

"The futons are all set up," He told them. "Would you perhaps like a tour of our home?" He asked looking at Usagi and Gen.

Usagi bowed his head to him. "I would enjoy that very much, thank you Leonardo."

Gen smiled and bowed as well. "Yes, I would like that as well." Leo smiled and, after pointing out Master Splinter's room off the dojo, he led the way out to the main room where he pointed out Don's lab then the kitchen.

"What is this kitchen?" Gen asked.

"It's where we keep all our food bro." Mikey told him.

"Oh," Usagi nodded. "It is the okatte." He said to Gen who nodded in understanding.

Leo eyes widen as an idea began to form. "Yeah," He said slowly. "That's also the room where Mikey does his magic," Leo said trying to hide a smile.

"Magic?" Gen looked toward the youngest turtle curiously.

"Yes, Mikey is our cook and that is the room where he makes all our wonderful meals." Leo looked at Mikey. "Isn't that right Michelangelo?"

Mikey blushed at the praise and nodded. "Aw yeah you know it brah, I've got some sweet recipes for everything from pizza to pasta and beyond."

Gen could once again feel his mouth drooling. "I would like to see your okatte or this room you call the kitchen." He told him and happily followed an enthusiastic Mikey into the room.

Leo smiled at Usagi and nodded to the hallway. "Over here is where the bedrooms are." He told him with a twinkle in his eyes. Usagi smiled and the two had just begun to walk down the hallway when Raph and Casey stepped out of the lab and Raph called over to Leo.

"Where are you guys headed?" He demanded to know rather heatedly.

Leo let out a small huff in annoyance before turning around to his red clad brother. "I was just giving Usagi a tour of our home." He told the hot head with a placating voice.

"And what, you can't just point out the hallway and rooms from here," Raph crossed his arms and watched as Leo narrowed his eyes angrily.

"No Raph I can't," Leo shot back. He looked over at Usagi who was looking rather uncomfortable in the presence of the red clad turtle. His anger mounting, he turned and, after taking a deep breath, took Usagi's arm and led him down the hallway. "This is the bathroom," Raph heard him saying, "On this side is Donatello's room and next to his is Raphael's room. Over here is Michelangelo's room and this one…" Raph saw Leo shoot an angry glare at him as he spoke, "Is mine." Raph growled as he watched Leo open his door and he and Usagi disappear inside.

"What is up with you man?" Casey asked as he listened to Raph growl after Leo closed his door. "One minute you're doing everything you can to ignore Leo and the next you're angry with him and being all demanding."

"I don't like the way he's giving free run of our home to that rabbit." Raph said with a scowl.

"Personally," Casey said, staring intently at him, "I think it's something else." He watched Raph with narrowed eyes. "Something along the lines of possibly...jealously."

"What are you getting at Jones?" Raph turned and glared at him.

Casey held up his hands. "Look Raph," He said, "Either ya hate his guts or your in love with him but one thing's for sure, you need to get it together and figure out what your problem is before you push Leo away for good."

Raph clenched his fist and got in Casey's face making the human back away from him. "First of all Case, I don't hate my brother and I am most certainly not in love with the guy," Raph insisted, a little too loudly Casey thought. "We're brothers after all and I just don't trust that dumb bunny." He looked back down the hallway, "And second of all, I don't have a problem. Leo just gets on my nerves. That's all, nothing else, period, end of story, you got that!" Raph said jabbing his finger in Casey's chest.

Casey pushed Raph away from him. "Yeah right," Casey scoffed and went into the kitchen for a late snack while Raph continued to scowl towards Leo's door.

In Leo's room, directly after closing and locking the door, Leo turned and immediately found himself enveloped in warm furry arms pulling him in close. Lips were pressed down upon his and he found himself eagerly returning the welcomed attention.

"You do not know how much I wanted to do that to you when I first saw you." Leo whispered when he and Usagi finally pulled apart.

Usagi stroked Leo's cheek and let his eyes roam over his beloved ninja. "Almost as much as I wanted to, my beautiful blue eyed ninja." He whispered back as Leo slowly moved the two of them over to his bed.

They sat down on the bed and Leo attempted to pull Usagi on top of him as he laid them back onto the mattress, all the while their lips were still pressed against each others in a tender and passionate kiss. He attempted to put his legs around Usagi's middle but the rabbit pulled himself away.

"We should not Leonardo." Usagi insisted while looking down at him. "This is your home and we should not disrespect your father by doing more then what we have already done." He explained when Leo gave him a bewildered look.

Leo nodded and the two sat up. "I suppose you're right." He agreed then smiled impishly. "Perhaps later we can sneak out and enjoy ourselves outside the home then." He said. "There's a spot not too far away where we can have some privacy and not disturb anyone from their sleep." Usagi smiled and nodded in agreement.

They pressed their lips for another deep kiss before pulling back and Leo turned away with a light blush crossing his beak. "So…uh….how is your son?" He finally asked. "Did you get to tell him all about our adventure?"

Usagi smiled at Leo's shyness. "Jotaro is fine and, yes, I did get to tell him all about our adventure," he looked away from Leo rather hesitantly before he continued. "And he has asked me if he could meet you sometime." He told him with a sideways glance at the young turtle.

Leo looked up at Usagi eagerly. "I would love to meet your son Usagi." He said with excitement.

Usagi smiled back just as excited. "I was hoping you would say that Leonardo." He told him as he wrapped his arms around Leo.

"Have you been able to him that he is your son?" Leo asked somewhat hesitantly as he nuzzled his cheek into Usagi's fur.

"Not yet," Usagi responded, "But I am hoping soon I can tell him."

While Usagi and Leo were getting reacquainted in the blue leader's bedroom, Donnie and April were finishing up on calibrating the Kraang communication orb along with the ooze tracker to track down the Daimyo's device. They were just putting things away when Mikey and Gen came walking in.

"And this room is where Donnie makes his magic." Mikey was saying as he waved his hands around the large room. They made their way over to Donnie and April and while Gen continued to look around the room in awe of all the tools and gadgets, Mikey placed his elbows on Donnie's lab table and watched as his slightly older brother began typing on his computer while April began texting on her t-phone.

"Whatcha doing April?" Mikey asked turning to look at her.

"Casey said Leo wants me to get in touch with Karai about the Daimyo's device and find out if she had any information about it." She told him as she pressed button after button. "Now that D is all set with the Kraang orb, I can let her know what's going on." She finished with her text then looked up at Mikey and Gen who had now walked over to the table. "Where are Leo and Usagi?"

"I think Leonardo is showing Usagi the rest of this amazing home." Gen responded as he looked over Donnie's collection of various tools. "This placed is truly remarkable." He picked up the centrifuge and began turning it over in his hands.

"Yeah," Mikey said sounding proud as he clapped his hand on Donnie's shoulder. "We have Donatello to thank for that." He pointed to a variety of gadgets and machinery littered all over the lab. "He's a whiz when it comes to putting things together." He began to get excited. "Oh! I can show you some of the vehicles he's jacked up like the Shell Raiser and the party wagon and the…."

Mikey stopped as Gen began to laugh. "You sound almost as impressed about your brother as I am."

Mikey smiled and glanced at his genius brother who was blushing at Mikey's praises. "Well, he is a pretty impressive turtle." Mikey admitted. "Next to me of course." He said as he took a slight bow.

"Everything's ready to go," April said to Mikey giving Donnie an opportunity to take the spotlight off him. "Why don't you go get Leo and Usagi?"

"I'll do it." Raph said. He and Casey had just walked in and overheard April's request, but since Raph was curious about what Leo and Usagi had been doing in his bedroom he decided Donnie's new tool was a good excuse to interrupt them. He walked out of the lab and down the hallway frowning in thought as he approached his older brother's door. He just couldn't help but think about the way his brother looked at the rabbit when they had come out of the dojo. It was almost as though they were trying to get away from everyone…a little too eagerly he thought.

As he stepped up to the door ready to knock, he furrowed his eye ridges in curiosity as he heard whispers and laughing coming from the other side of the door along with low moans and heavy breathing. Raph stepped back in surprise and after taking a moment to compose himself he knocked hard on Leo's door.

After a few seconds, the door opened quickly. "What?" Leo almost shouted as he opened his door and looked at his brother in bewilderment. Raph noticed Leo was breathing quickly and his eyes were darting around wildly. "Why are you banging on my door?" He demanded as Usagi came up behind Leo frowning curiously at the red banded turtle.

Raph wanted to demand an explanation from Leo as to what he and Usagi were doing in his room but decided he didn't want to confront his brother with the rabbit right there. So he decided he would wait till later. "Donnie's done calibrating the Kraang orb," He said as calmly as possible. "He wants you to come and check it out."

Leo looked at Raph for a moment, still puzzled at Raph's abrupt banging on his door before finally nodding. "We'll be right there." He told him and closed the door in Raph's face.

Raph scowled as he stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest. He leaned his shell against the wall opposite Leo's door. It was only a few seconds before Leo opened his door and stepped out into the hall with Usagi directly behind him. They both looked startled upon seeing Raph waiting for them. "You didn't need to wait for us Raph." Leo told him.

Raph pushed himself off the wall. "Just wanted to make sure you didn't get lost." Raph retorted with a very sarcastic tone. He walked past Leo and Usagi and made his way to the lab glancing back every now and then. He scowled when he saw his brother and the Samurai lean close and whisper to each other as though they were sharing some secret as they made their way down the hall. Something was up between the two and Raph was determined to find out what that might be.

As they entered the lab, they could hear Donnie giving Gen a lesson on what a computer was all about. The large rhino looked thoroughly confused, sitting at Donnie's desk attempting to type on the keyboard as the purple banded genius attempted to maneuver his guest through the internet. "This is truly incredible," Gen told him. "But I have no idea what all this is about and if it is all the same to you, I would prefer to keep it that way." He stood up with a nod of his head to Donatello then walked away from the desk, smiling as he noticed the other two turtles and Usagi walk into the lab.

"Leo!" Donnie yelled out excitedly as the blue banded leader walked over to him. "I'm glad you're here, I've finished calibrating the orb so now we just need to wait to hear from Karai and see if she has any idea where Shedder is keeping the Kraang device." He pulled out the orb and began a demonstrating of how his new invention worked.

Leo smiled and hummed in approval as the orb began to glow and a signal emanated from the Kraang device. The group watched as Donnie began to wonder about the lair, as he walked the signal would pick up speed as he approached a variety of Kraang devices or slow down as he walked away from them.

"Shredder's been laying low for quite a while now," Leo pointed out after Donnie was done. "What if Karai still has no idea where he could be, than what do we do?"

"Since it is the only Kraang device in operation that we know of, we may be able to find it without having to know the Shredder's location." Donnie mused, "But it would be easier if we had some idea as to where it might be." He let out a chuckle. "For all we know, he could have it in some other part of the world."

Leo nodded then turned to April. "Were you able to get in touch with Karai?"

April shook her head and looked at her t-phone. "I sent her a text telling her that we need to speak to her but she has yet to respond." She told him.

Leo nodded. "Okay, we'll wait to see if she gets in touch with us but regardless if we hear from her or not," He looked at everyone there. "Tomorrow at sunset, we'll start cruising the streets and see if we can't pick up the signal." He turned to Casey and April. "It's getting late and I know you need to get back home but if you could, first thing tomorrow, check with your resources and see if there's any news on where Shredder might be hiding." Both humans nodded.

Leo turned his attention to his brothers. "I suggest we all try to get some rest." He narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chin. "Something tells me tomorrow's going to be a rough day."

April and Casey waved goodbye and left the lair while Donnie and Mikey walked toward their rooms to go to bed. Raph watched with narrowed eyes as Leo escorted Usagi and Gen back to the dojo. He stood in the pit and waited till Leo came back out.

A few minutes later, Leo exited the dojo and was once again startled to see Raph waiting for him, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "What do you want Raph?" Leo asked as he rolled his eyes taking in his brother's defiant posture.

"What was going on in your room earlier?" Raph demanded.

Leo's mouth gaped open in surprise at Raph's sudden demand. "I don't see how that's any of your business." Leo told him hotly as he walked past his younger brother.

"You're my brother and I'm making it my business." Raph told him vehemently.

At that declaration, Leo stopped walking and turned toward Raph with an angry yet confused look on his face. "First of all Raphael," Leo said walking up to Raph and putting his finger on the hot head's plastron. "Whatever I do with _my_ friend in _my_ room is _my_ business and _ONLY_ my business." He said with loud emphasis. "And second of all, since when have you cared about what I do?" He moved his head closer to Raph's till their beaks were almost touching. "After all, you haven't been caring much about me or what I do for the past year."

Raph attempted to respond but Leo pushed him away and turned toward the hall and into his room leaving Raph alone to ponder what he had said.


	5. Chapter 5 Love and Confusion

Ch 5 Love and Confusion.

It was about one in the morning when Raph was certain he heard Leo's door creek open. He had yet to fall asleep; his mind kept wandering back to what was said between him and Leo only an hour before, so when he heard the light squeak of his brother's door, he got out of bed and made his way over to his own door. He pressed his ear against the metal and listened hard. Soft whispers could now be heard further down the hall and Raph very carefully opened his door to peek out.

Attempting to carefully leave and not arouse anyone, Leo and Usagi quietly made their way out of the lair and down the sewer tunnels. "It's just a little further down here." Leo was saying as he held onto Usagi's hand and led the Samurai through a maze of tunnels. A few more minutes and the two warriors found themselves at a junction in the tunnel. They turned right and to the side was a door marked storage room. Leo smiled and opened the door. "I found this abandon storage room when I was younger," He explained. "I used to come here when I wanted to get away from home when the pressures of being an older brother got to me."

Usagi raised an eye brow in surprise. "You do not seem like the type who let his brothers get to him." He stated. "You always seem to want to protect your brothers."

"That started when we were older. When Splinter allowed us to go to the surface and I was made leader," Leo said, shrugging as he lit some candles on a shelf. "But before then, I found I needed a place to just be me and this became my clubhouse so to speak, no little brothers allowed." He chuckled as he took out a mat that was rolled up in a corner. "For the first fifteen years, we stayed down here and relied only on each other," Leo looked away rather sadly, "And although I wouldn't trade those times for the world, there were times I wanted desperately to escape the confinement of our home and just be alone." He lay down on the mat and looked at Usagi expectantly; the rabbit smiled and lay down next to him.

"I guess that is something I will never understand," Usagi said as his eyes wandered over the room. The room itself was small and although the walls were metal, he noted to the side was a small wooden book shelf with few books along with the candles. On another shelf, a bottle of water, paper towels and on one side of the room, a large picture of space with a group of people on top of what looked to Usagi to be a planet of some sort and large words printed above spelling out 'Space Heroes'. Usagi looked back at Leo and placed a hand on his face and stroked his cheek gently with his thumb. "I have always had the freedom to roam and be with friends or just be alone if that is what I desired." Leo leaned into the touch and watched as Usagi got a faraway look in his eyes. "But sometimes being alone can be just as overwhelming."

****Lemon****

They stared at each other for a few moments before finally leaning in and pressing their lips together. Then very gently, Leo wrapped his arms around Usagi's middle and forced him to lie down on top of him. He moved his hands down Usagi's body till he was able to slide the Samurai's hakama down his legs and took them completely off. His hands then moved up the rabbit's sides till they went to his head and he was able to remove the band around the rabbit's ears. Usagi moaned as Leo's hands began caressing his ears and the young turtle wrapped his legs around the rabbit's waist. The samurai moved his lips down along the ninja's jawline then further down his neck. Leo leaned his head further back to allow Usagi to move his lips up and down his neck and down his throat.

They kissed for several long minutes till they both began to feel a bulge growing within. Usagi got on his knees and removed his kimono. He dropped down and began to lube Leo with his pre-cum before pushing himself into Leo's entrance. "Do not close your eyes." Usagi pleaded in a hoarse voice as he thrust himself into the turtle's body. Leo forced his eyes to stay open and stare up into the rabbit's eyes as he lay back down on top of Leo. They moved together as they made love in the small room, their moans and grunts echoing off the walls along with Leo's loud churrs.

Usagi lay on top of the turtle once again as he felt his length grow long and hard as Leo's moist heat surrounded him. He could feel himself ready to cum and bit back a groan as he attempted to hold back. He looked down at Leo, watching as the blue clad ninja panted hard, his teeth and jaw clenched and eyes were now closed tight as Usagi hit his prostrate over and over again. "Look at me my ninja," Usagi pleaded as he thrust harder into Leo's entrance.

Leo panted and churred harder as his own cock came out and Usagi got back on his knees, thrusting harder and harder into Leo's entrance while he began to stroke the turtle's long hard erection. He watched as Leo leaned his head back and pant with raspy breathing as Usagi came full force inside him. His eyes roamed over the reptilian skin as it glistened with sweat in the low light of the candles. They stared hard at each other while Leo gripped the rabbit's fur as they both reached their climax and Leo came over his plastron. Usagi lay back down on top of Leo and they pressed their mouths against each other hard.

****End of Lemon****

After several minutes of lying on top of the young turtle, Usagi rolled off Leo and lay on his back, panting hard and pressing his paw against his chest as he felt his heart calming. "I have been waiting to do that to you for much too long," The rabbit confessed.

Leo smiled and rolled onto his side. He put his head on his fist and looked down at his rabbit lover. "It has been too long," He agreed and bent down to kiss him tenderly. They stared longingly into each other's eyes after they broke the kiss.

"I have missed those eyes of yours," Usagi whispered. "I love watching them sparkle in the throes of ecstasy." He smiled up at Leo as he once again stroked the young turtle's cheek. "Perhaps next time you will honor me with the pleasure of feeling you on top?"

Leo blushed and looked shyly away from Usagi, "I don't know if I could pleasure you like you pleasure me," He confessed. "I'm not sure I would know what to do."

Usagi smiled at the way Leo turned shyly away from him. "We all learn in some way." He told him.

Leo looked back at Usagi and smiled down at him. "I have missed you so much." They kissed one last time before Leo got up and went over to the shelf where he had the bottled water and paper towels. They cleaned themselves off and after a few more minutes of relaxing in each other's arms, decided to go back to the lair.

Raph had been walking the sewers for almost an hour and he was becoming extremely frustrated. "Where the hell did they go?" He wondered as he rounded another corner only to come up empty once again. "I know they left the lair so where did they run off to?" He growled lowly as he came to the end of another tunnel. He let out a loud annoyed huff and decided to go back toward home. As he walked down the tunnel toward the lair, the sound of laughter reached his ears. He stood by the turnstiles, arms across his chest and watched as Leo and Usagi rounded the corner. The two stopped short upon seeing him and looked at him in bewilderment.

"Where have you two been?" Raph demanded angrily.

Usagi and Leo looked at each other before looking back at Raph in bewilderment. "Usagi and I couldn't sleep so we went for a walk." Leo told him. "I wanted to show him around and catch up." Not a total lie, Leo told himself as he mentally crossed his fingers.

Raph narrowed his eyes as the two walked toward the turnstiles. He watched Usagi bow to Leo, "Thank you Leonardo," Usagi said as he turned to go back to the dojo. "The walk was very refreshing." As he walked past Raph, he and the red clad turtle gave each other a hard cold stare.

When Leo turned to go toward his room, Raph followed quickly behind. "I can smell him on you." Raph told him. Leo stopped and slowly turned to look at Raph.

"What did you say?" Leo asked, startled at Raph's sudden declaration.

"You were with him weren't you Leo." Raph stated; his voice low and forceful.

"We were out in the sewer walking around Raph." Leo told him. "Of course I was with him." Leo turned and continued to walk to his room.

Raph followed Leo and before Leo could close his door on him, he pushed his palm against it, keeping it opened and followed him in closing the door after stepping inside. "You know what I mean Leo." Raph hissed angrily. "You were WITH him."

Leo growled at his brother. "I don't know what you're talking about Raph now get outta my room!"

"That ignorant attitude can work on Mikey, might work on Donnie and could possibly work on Splinter but I'm not fooled Leonardo." Raph pushed his brother till he was almost against his wall. "You're having sex with that damn rabbit aren't you!?"

"Why the hell do you care what I do with him?!" Leo demanded pushing Raph back.

Raph stared wide eyed at Leo. Why did he care what Leo did with Usagi? He couldn't think of how to explain it to him. "I..I care because," Raph stopped and furrowed his eye ridge, "Because I don't like the fact that he could be taking advantage of you." He finally blurted out. "You're just a teenager and he's **way** older then you are."

"We're all nineteen Raph," Leo looked warily at him. "And, if you must know, Usagi is in his mid-twenties," Leo stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest. "If that's really what's bothering you." He eyed Raph curiously and waited for the red turtle to finally tell him what's been bothering him for the last year.

The two brothers stared at each other for several long moments before Leo sighed in annoyance. "Now why do you really care?" Leo again demanded.

"I care because I don't trust him!" Raph snapped. "How do you know he doesn't want to take you or possibly all of us back to his dimension and hand us over to one of those warlords?"

"He wouldn't do that to me." Leo insisted.

"He did it once before and…

"Because he was forced to when they kidnapped his son," Leo snapped back. "Or don't you remember that part of the story."

"All I remember is you being gone for almost a week and then showing up with an arrow lodged in your shoulder."

Leo looked at Raph with hurt forming in his eyes. "Well I remember leaving the lair because my family blamed me for getting Mikey hurt," Leo took a deep breath and forced the tears back. "I remember being in another dimension, alone, scared and wondering if my family even _ **cared**_ that I was missing." Leo walked toward his door and gave Raph a stone cold stare. "And I remember Usagi being there for me when I _was_ alone, scared and wondering if I was ever going to get home."

Raph looked at Leo and slowly his jaw slacked open while his eyes widen in dawning. "You had sex with him when you were in his world," Raph looked at Leo in disbelief. "Didn't you Leo?" When Leo didn't answer Raph grabbed him and forced him to look at him. "What were you thinking?" He demanded. "Why would you do that?" Raph backed away in shock. "What would Splinter say if he knew you and Usagi were getting it on Leo?" Leo watched as Raph seemed to suddenly look amused. "What do you think he would do Leo?" Raph's voice was filled with deviousness.

But Leo would not succumb to blackmail so he decided the truth, at this point, was best. "He already knows." Leo answered quietly.

Raph again looked at Leo in disbelief. "You told Sensei you had sex with that rabbit and he didn't freak out!"

Leo clenched his jaw at Raph's attitude toward his friend. "I didn't tell him, he figured it out when I told everyone what happened to me," Leo glared at Raph. "And he seemed to understand," Leo opened his door, "Now if all you're going to do is child me over something you know nothing about, then I don't want to talk to you anymore about this so for the last time…get out of my room!"

Raph hesitated before finally starting to walk out of Leo's room. But before he left he gave Leo one last glare, "I thought you were into Karai Leo," Raph shook his head. "When did you stop wanting her?"

Leo swallowed hard and shook his head. "She's master Splinter's daughter Raph," Leo told him. "There was never any hope for us and anything between us now is strictly sibling affection." With that said Leo pushed Raph further out the door and closed it before Raph could say anything more.

After the door closed, Leo took a deep breath and leaned hard against the metal, feeling more confused than ever as to why Raph was behaving the way he was. 'What has gotten into you Raph?' Leo wondered once again. He made his way to his bed and lay down, attempting to get at least a few hours of sleep.

After the door closed, Raph stood for several long seconds blinking his eyes in total disbelief. He made his way to his own room, his mind deep in thought. He couldn't believe his older brother was having sex with another guy and of all things, someone of a different species. As he made his way to his bed, a strange sensation came over him, one he had felt long ago. A feeling he had attempted to push away after his brother had returned from Usagi's realm. It was a feeling that made him both uncomfortable and peaceful at the same time. But along with that feeling was an underlying emotion of anger. But he couldn't figure out if this anger was directed at him or his brother.

Raph let out a huff and lay down on his bed. He rubbed his eyes and attempted once again to go to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay so another chapter is up and I'm working on getting more chapters completed and downloaded soon. It would really be nice to see some reviews to let me know how I'm doing. Especially now that Raph has figured out the truth of Leo and Usagi. What do you think Raph is really hiding? If you know my stories then you probably already know. But tell me anyway. Please R&R, next chapter up soon.


	6. Chapter 6 Confessions of the Heart

Hi everyone, thank you for the great reviews. Time for another chapter and to those who will be celebrating...HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!

Ch 6 Confessions of the Heart.

Splinter quietly made his way out of his room and crept past the large figure of the sleeping rhino. He raised his eye brow in surprise upon seeing only one of his guests still sleeping peacefully at the early hour of five in the morning.

He knew his sons had gone to bed late and was not expecting to see any of them up as of right now. So he made his way to the kitchen for a hot cup of tea all the while wondering where Usagi could have gone to. Somehow, it did not surprise him too much when he found Usagi sitting in the kitchen staring down forlornly into the bottom of an empty cup.

"Ohayōgozaimasu Splinter-san." Usagi said as he stood and bowed.

Splinter bowed his head in respect to the young Samurai and returned the greeting. "It is very early Usagi-san." Splinter noted as he made his way to the stove. He reached into a cabinet above the stove and pulled out the herbs to make himself some tea. "Have you already had some tea?"

His ears flicked back upon hearing the rabbit let out a low chuckle. "I attempted to but I am uncertain how to use your tools." He confessed. "And I have been sitting here trying to decide if I should awaken Leonardo to show me how or allow him to continue to sleep."

"Allow me," Splinter replied and began placing the herbs in the rabbit's cup and a few moments later poured the hot water. "Would you care for something to eat?" Splinter asked.

The rabbit shook his head. "I am not really hungry." He replied. Splinter sat across from Usagi and began to sip his tea. He watched as the rabbit placed his paws around the cup but did not drink the tea. It was clear Usagi wanted to say something but did not know how to approach the subject.

"Did you sleep well?" Splinter asked, hoping to get the Samurai to open up.

Usagi looked up at Splinter. "No Splinter-san, I am afraid I did not." Splinter tilted his head waiting for him to continue. "My mind is filled with worry over my lord's condition." He let out a sigh. "I know you're sons will help me but every minute that passes only makes the possibility of his death more certain and it weighs heavily on me."

Splinter nodded then stared hard at the samurai. "Did Leonardo not help take your mind off things last night?"

Usagi looked at Splinter, startled at his tone of voice and directness of his question. He considered the rat for a moment before finally relaxing. He gave a light chuckle and shook his head. "You are very direct Splinter-san."

Splinter sipped his tea while he continued to glare at the young rabbit over his tea cup. "He is my oldest son but he is still very young." Usagi continued to look down at his tea, anything to avoid the ninja masters steely eyed glare. "And although I do not condone his actions I do understand that at one time he was in a strange world, far from home and in fear for his life and seeking companionship in his rescuer helped to ease his fears but…"Splinter again sipped his tea before leaning closer to the young Samurai, "You are older and I would think wiser when it comes to having relations with someone so young and inexperienced." Splinter watched as Usagi began to fidget slightly before him. "For you to take advantage of him was ultimately the wrong thing to do…was it not ronin?"

Usagi took a deep breath before calmly taking a sip of his tea. He then looked up at Splinter with a stoic expression. "It was not what I expected to happen," He confessed. "But I do care for your son very much and I would never do anything to dishonor him." He took another sip of his tea and allowed himself to smile at the taste. "And I assure you Splinter-san that if Leonardo had not wanted to be with me then he would have stopped me…" Now Usagi gave Splinter a glare. "Or himself."

Splinter nodded. "Still, this clan and our mission must come first." He told him. "I cannot have my son distracted by outside interferences."

"Believe me when I say I fully understand." Usagi stated.

"Yes I am sure you do." Splinter tilted his head. "Now what is it you wish to ask me Usagi-san?"

Usagi grimaced at Splinter's tone and lowered his eyes back to his now empty cup. "You do like to get to the point," He said with a dry chuckle. "Leonardo told me of all that you have been going through with this warlord, the Shredder and I know this feud is a great burden to both you and your sons. I do hope it ends soon." Usagi paused hoping for some sort of response but sighed when Splinter remained silently stoic, as he waited for the rabbit to continue. "When the feud does come to an end I would like your permission to have Leonardo journey with me back to my realm and perhaps stay there."

Splinter narrowed his eyes at the rabbit. "For how long would you want him to stay with you?" He asked stroking his beard.

Usagi took a deep steadying breath and looked up at the rat master hesitantly. "I was hoping he would stay with me permanently," He finally replied.

Splinter frowned at the rabbit while he took another sip of his tea. Usagi could see Splinter was not exactly happy with his request but waited patiently for the ninja master to respond. After several moments of awkward silence, Splinter let out a slow deep breath. "You understand Usagi-san that Leonardo is the leader of his team and after my passing, I expect him to be the head of this clan and continue to fight any and all enemies that continue to be a threat to them."

Usagi smiled and bowed his head in respect. "With all due respect Splinter-san you do not look as though you are going to die tomorrow." He pointed out.

Splinter nodded. "That may be so ronin," Splinter's voice was slowly starting to rise in irritation, "But you of all people should understand that no one knows what can happen tomorrow." Splinter's eyes narrowed at him. "I need to keep my family safe for as long as possible and that requires all of them being together…here on **this** earth."

Usagi sighed. "Have you thought of possibly moving away from this earth?"

Splinter tilted his head and his eyes lifted in curiosity at Usagi's suggestion. "What do you have in mind Usagi-san?"

"My world is full of our kind of people," Usagi said waving his hand between him and the ninja master, "Along with humans that have accepted us long ago. Would it not be better for you, your sons _and_ your daughter to be in a world where you all would be able to roam freely and without fear?"

"Perhaps…" Splinter agreed but then sighed dejectedly. "But as you can plainly see the Shredder will journey to the ends of the earth to hunt me down and destroy me _and_ my children." Splinter shook his head. "As long as Saki remains a threat it will not matter where we are; my sons and I and now my daughter will not be safe so until the Shredder and his allies are defeated we will remain here."

Usagi nodded his head. "Please forgive me Splinter-san, but if I may be so bold as to point out that at some time in the future, after the warlord Saki is defeated, your sons may decide to go their own separate ways."

Splinter nodded. "Yes that is a possibility," He agreed. "But until then, I would prefer my sons remain together and continue to fight together." He explained, "Even after the Shredder is destroyed, there are still many dangers my sons may still face and I prefer them to face them as a team for as long as is necessary."

Usagi looked back down at his empty cup and sighed in defeat. "Then my request is denied?"

Splinter relaxed and smiled at Usagi, "I can see you truly do care for my son but his clan…" Splinter waved his hand in the air, "His family must come first." Splinter now stood and walked over to the sink to put his cup away. "But I would not be opposed to him venturing into your world for _short_ visits," He gave Usagi a sidelong glance and nodded respectfully at him. "And you would always be welcomed here."

Usagi gave a small smile and stood, "Thank you Splinter-san." He said as he too put his cup in the sink. "Leonardo tells me you have your sons spar often in the dojo," Splinter nodded. "Might I and my friend Gen join them next time?" He asked. "I think some sparring would do both of us some good." He looked sheepishly at Splinter. "It may even take my mind off everything that is happening back at my world."

"You and Gennosuke-san are most welcomed to join in any time you wish." Splinter said as they walked out the kitchen. As they made their way into the main room, a loud sounding yawn could be heard coming from the entrance to the dojo. Both Usagi and Splinter smiled upon seeing the large rhino walk out and stretch hard and long, smacking his lips as his eyes roamed over the large area.

"Ahhhh," Gen sighed loudly. "That was one of the best sleeps I have had in ages," He patted his stomach and walked over toward the kitchen. "The mats you supplied us with Splinter-san were very comfortable," He said loudly as he stopped and bowed in front of Splinter. "I have not slept like that since I was a child in my mother's arms." He clapped his hands on the rat's shoulder and Splinter bowed back to him in acknowledgement.

"I am glad to hear you had a restful night." Splinter told him. "I was just about to meditate but may I make you some tea first?"

"Thank you Splinter-san, that would be most welcomed." The large rhino followed Splinter back into the kitchen while Usagi walked over to the couch. He sat and waited, debating whether to wake up Leonardo or to relax on the couch and attempt to catch up on some much needed sleep. He recalled Leo telling his brothers and friends today would probably be a rough day once they began to look for the Daimyo's device so he decided he would leave Leo alone for now and was just closing his eyes leaning his head back on the couch when Gen's loud booming voice could now be heard coming out of the kitchen.

"This tea is excellent, thank you Splinter-san." Usagi watched Splinter bow to Gen in thanks and attempted to walk away. "Now where is the little one?" Gen suddenly asked, "I was hoping to have him make some more of his special pizza."

"My sons will probably not be up for a few more hours since they did not go to bed till late last night." Splinter replied as he once again attempted to walk away from the loud samurai.

"Well perhaps I can possibly put some food together," Gen began to walk back towards the kitchen when Splinter quickly put a hand on his arm.

"Allow me to make you something to tie you over till Michelangelo awakens," He told him quickly. "I am sure he would be happy to make you one of his special omelets but for now some toast would perhaps suffice?" Gen smiled widely as Splinter made his way back to the kitchen.

As Splinter was attempting to satisfy the large rhino's hunger, down the hall toward the bedrooms, soft low moans could be heard emanating from the room of the red banded turtle.

***Lemon***

Raph lay in his bed and gently stroked his erection and panted lightly. His eyes were closed and his head slightly leaned back against his pillow while his hand moved up and down along his growing length. He was just about to cum when another hand took his hand off his cock and took over stroking his growing erection.

Raph opened his eyes with a start and looked up in surprise to see Leonardo looking down at him with a tender gaze. He was stroking his hard cock and was bending forward, his mouth opening to put Raph's cock inside.

"Leo," Raph whispered as he put his hand on Leo's shoulder to stop him. "What are you…?"

"Shhhh," Leo said and proceeded to put Raph's long hard cock into his mouth and place his hand on Raph's chest gently pushing him back.

Raph leaned his head back again and groaned. "Oh Leo," He muttered as Leo stroked and sucked his cock hard. "That feels so good."

He looked up again and watched as Leo took Raph's cock out of his mouth and began to climb on the bed. Again, Raph attempted to stop him but Leo only shook his head. He straddled Raph's waist and began lubing his entrance with Raph's pre-cum. He gently coaxed Raph's hand to hold his cock while he took his hands and brought them behind his back. Raph watched with growing anticipation as Leo gently forced his ass cheeks apart so he could align his entrance with Raph's dick and bring himself down on top of it.

Raph placed his free hand on Leo's hip and kneaded his flesh as Leo moved himself up and down and back and forth to put Raph inside him. Once Raph was all the way in, Leo stared down at him while he gently moved himself around. Raph placed his other hand on Leo's hip and helped him move. They continued to stare in silence as both enjoyed the gentle rhythm of their ride.

"Oh man Leo," Raph finally moaned as his cock grew longer and harder inside Leo's ass. He gripped Leo harder and began moving his brother faster, hitting Leo's prostrate hard, as he did, Leo's own cock slid out and the older turtle stopped moving. He took Raph's hand and encouraged the red turtle to play with him.

Raph stroked Leo's cock, watching Leo's face glisten with sweat as he moved faster and bounced up and down, gritting his teeth and squeezing his ass tightly around Raph's cock while Raph moved his hand harder and faster, stroking Leo's cock in an attempt to make him cum. Suddenly, Leo stopped moving and bent forward, he pressed his lips to Raph's and kissed hard as he came over Raph's plastron while Raph sprayed full force inside Leo's ass.

As they broke the kiss, Raph grabbed Leo's hips again and began moving him over his now soft cock. But Leo stopped him and sat up, looking down at Raph with a sad stare. He bent forward again and placed his mouth alongside Raph's ear slit. "Why Raph?" Leo asked in a low voice. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Leo sat up and again looked down at Raph with a sad look while Raph looked up at him with a puzzled look. "Tell you what Leo?" Raph asked. Leo again bent down and Raph closed his eyes as their lips met once more.

 ** _BANG, BANG, BANG!_**

***End of Lemon***

Raph snapped his eyes open and sat up in bed breathing hard with his heart pounding violently in his chest. His eyes darted around wildly as he looked around and realized he was completely alone. He looked down at his plastron and noticed it was wet with his cum splattered on his stomach and his limp cock lay out between his legs.

 ** _BANG, BANG, BANG!_**

 ** _"_** WHAT!" Raph yelled as the banging continued. He quickly brought his sheets up and covered himself before the door could open.

"Dude," It was Mikey. "Master Splinter wants you up," He told him. "It's after eight and you're late to practice."

Raph huffed. "Okay fine ya told me," He growled. "Now get outta here and leave me alone."

After Mikey closed the door, grumbling something about Raph being a grouch, Raph leaned himself back on his bed and moaned. "Ohhhhh….it was all a dream." He told himself as he placed his hands on his eyes. "Why?" He sat back up and cleaned himself off with his sheets and tucked him cock into his pocket. "Why did I have that kind of a dream…and with Leo?"

He shook his head as he slowly moved himself to the side of the bed and put his head in his hands. Thinking back on what happened earlier that morning. Walking around the sewer and looking for Leo and Usagi. He knew Leo and Usagi had done more than just walk around the sewer, he knew they had been with each other in a way Raph had never expected of Leo. And that knowledge had only rekindled a feeling the red turtle had been trying hard to quell for almost a year now.

Raph let out a deep breath and slowly got off the bed. He looked down at the sheets and began to remove them. He needed to clean them so he went to the laundry room, making sure no one was around to see him moving from one room to the other. He quickly placed them into the machine and, after adding detergent, turned it on. He looked down at his plastron and sighed. He now needed to clean himself. He made his way to the bathroom only to find the door closed and locked.

Mikey sighed heavily as he heard a loud knocking on the door. "I'm brushing my teeth," He said.

"Well hurry up!" Raph demanded.

Mikey grimaced in annoyance at Raph's demanding angry tone. He put the toothpaste on the counter of the bathroom and finished brushing his teeth. He was just about to turn and open the door when an idea came to him. A sly smile crossed his face as he once again began to pick up the toothpaste, unscrew the cap and meticulously place small white dots along the white toilet seat and white toilet lid. Chuckling to himself, he put the toothpaste away and, with a smug grin, opened the door and allowed his angry hotheaded brother entrance.

While Raph was using the bathroom, Mikey walked into the dojo and watched as Leo and Usagi sparred. He made his way over to the side where Donnie and Gen were sitting and sat down next to them. Splinter stood a few feet away and watched the two warriors go against each other. He turned to look at Mikey when he entered and raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Michelangelo," He said coming toward him. "Where is Raphael?"

Mikey smiled up at his sensei. "No worries Master Splinter." He said with a smug grin and smooth voice. "He'll be here any moment now."

True to his word, Raphael entered the dojo moments later, eyes glaring daggers as they sought out the youngest turtle. "Why you little…." He growled out furiously through gritted teeth.

"Ooops," Mikey chortled springing up from his spot on the mat, "Gotta go!"

Leo and Usagi stopped sparring and everyone watched curiously as Raph began to chase Mikey around the dojo. Gen began laughing hard as he noticed the white dots along Raph's shell and upper legs.

"Come back here Mikey!" Raph yelled. "I'm gonna slap the green off you!"

"What's the matter Raph?" Mikey laughed as he kept himself just out of arm's reach of his angry brother. "So grouchy in the morning you can't even take a joke?"

Usagi looked at Leo in bewilderment as the other two turtles raced out of the room. "Does that happen often?" He asked watching as Leo rolled his eyes at his younger brothers' antics.

Leo nodded. "All the time," He said warily as he handed the bokken to the samurai and left the dojo to go and intervene before Raph could pummel the prank loving turtle. After a few seconds the others decided to follow.

It didn't take long for the group to find the other two turtles. They were in the main room, Mikey waving his arms frantically and yelling out 'uncle' while Raph continued to hold him down in a headlock.

Leo huffed in exasperation. "Let him go Raph." Leo told him.

"Not till Mikey apologizes." Raph said.

"Okay! Okay!" Mikey cried out. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Mikey said in desperation.

"He's sorry Raph," Leo told him, "Now let him go." He repeated in a more demanding tone.

Raph, growling, finally released his brother. Mikey fell to the floor and rubbed his neck chuckling as he did. "Yeah I'm sorry Raph." He said as he stood and gave Raph a sheepish grin. "Sorry you're such a grouch in the morning you could out do Oscar!"

"So help me Mikey I'm gonna…." The chase was about to continue when a loud sounding voice yelled out causing the two fighting turtles to stop and stand at attention.

"Yame!" Splinter yelled out while slamming his walking stick down. "Raphael! Go and clean up, Michelangelo! Start making breakfast."

"Hai Sensei," Both turtles said as they stood at attention and bowed.

"But Sensei," Raph began, pointing to his shell. "I've got toothpaste on my shell and can't reach…"

"Donnie can help you clean up," Leo quickly interrupted before Splinter could speak. He turned to Usagi. "Come on Usagi, I need to put the weapons away." They walked back to the dojo while Donnie followed Raph to the bathroom.

Donnie noticed Raph leering angrily at Leo and Usagi. "Get over it Raph." Donnie told him not understanding Raph's anger. "It's just toothpaste." He took Raph's arm and dragged him into the bathroom.

Splinter shook his head and rubbed his temples while Gen laughed loudly. "I really do enjoy the little one's silliness." He said as they turned to follow Mikey into the kitchen. "Reminds me of the trouble I would cause when I was a child." He quickly made his way into the kitchen and sniffed appreciatively. "What are you making Michelangelo?"

"My specialty bro," He told him flipping eggs in the frying pan. "Omelet pizza."

Shortly after breakfast, April and Casey showed up and the group gathered in the main room to begin formulating a plan. "We'll wait till sunset before we begin checking out the city." Leo was saying. "Once we locate the Daimyo's device, we'll split off into teams." Leo turned to his green-eyed brother. "Raph, Donnie and Casey will be one team." Leo ignored the scowl forming on his brother's face as he continued with his plan and turned to the youngest turtle. "Mikey, April and Gen will team up and I'll team with Usagi. No matter where the device is, we will probably need to split up into groups just to search the building so everyone remember where you go."

"And where do I go Leonardo?"

Everyone turned toward the lair's entrance upon hearing Karai's voice. Usagi could not help but notice the grin spreading across Leo's face and how brightly his blue sapphire eyes lit up when he saw her walking in.

He looked the kunoichi up and down and had to wonder what it was Leo once saw in her. Her look screamed bad girl with her dark clothes and hair black on top and blond underneath. He noticed the earrings that lined only one of her ears and lips that seemed to the Samurai almost blood red. But what really struck out were her eyes. They were a piercing golden brown with dark lines surrounding them and red makeup in sharp lines on top and bottom. And although she was petite, Usagi could see she was definitely one to be wary of.

Usagi frowned as he watched Leo quickly make his way over to her. "Karai!" He exclaimed excitedly. "It's great to see you. Did you get April's message."

"Yeah Leo," She responded. "And I've done some checking." She made her way over to the couch and took a seat, looking curiously at the large white rabbit and grey rhino sitting on the opposite side. She turned with a smile to Leo. "Who are the new recruits?"

Leo blushed lightly. "Oh uh, Karai, this is Miyamoto Usagi," He said bowing and waving his green hand at the two Samurai, "And this is Gennosuke, his friend and fellow Samurai."

Karai bowed her head in acknowledgment. "You're the two who helped Leo come home last year," She noted as they bowed back to her. "Thank you, we're all very grateful to you for the help you gave Leo in coming home."

"We were happy to help." Gen replied. "Apparently, the Daimyo is very much aware of how important it is the turtles deal with this Shredder of yours."

Karai gave a smirk. "Yeah, Oroku Saki can be a real pain-in-the-ass sometimes and the sooner we deal with him the sooner we can make the Foot into the honorable clan they should have been all along."

"We're with you on that Karai," Leo said coming over to the couch and sitting next to her, "So what have you learned?"

Karai turned back to Leo. "According to what my foot soldiers could find out, there's been a lot of activity going on at the old Auman Chemical Factory."

"The place where my cheesy balls are made?" Mikey yelled out excitedly. "Aw sweet!"

"Yeah sweet," Casey muttered putting his hand on his stomach and grimacing in mock pain.

"I can still smell those chemicals on my mask." Donnie stated, his face taking on a disgusted look.

"Do you think that could be where they're keeping the Kraang device of the Daimyo's?" April asked.

"With so much going on over there I wouldn't be surprised." Karai responded.

"Okay," Leo looked at the others. "That's the place we'll start." He watched as everyone nodded their heads then turned to Donnie. "Get everything you need together into the Shell Raiser," He told him, Donnie stood and nodded. "We leave at sunset."

"Miwa," Everyone turned to see Splinter walking out of the dojo, smiling as he made his way toward the group.

Karai/Miwa stood and approached him. "Father," She said as she bowed to him. "How are you?"

Splinter looked down at her with soft tender eyes and a proud smile. "I am fine my daughter, would you care for a cup of tea?" He began to walk toward the kitchen with the clear expectation for her to follow. "We can talk in the kitchen."

Usagi again noticed a smile creep across Leo's face as he watched his father and Karai make their way toward the kitchen. It was clear the young terrapin was proud to see the two together but Usagi couldn't help but wonder if the look meant something more.

Later in the dojo, Usagi and Leonardo took up their sparring once again. "You seem distracted Usagi, is everything okay?" Leo asked as he once again brought the rabbit down to the floor.

Usagi looked up at Leo as the young turtle sheath his sword then held his hand out to help Usagi up. "I would say yes," He said as he stood and looked into Leo's shining eyes. "But that would be a lie."

"What's the matter?" Leo asked his face now filled with concern.

Usagi took a deep breath, feeling unsure about how he wanted to broach the subject. "Are you…" He looked away hesitantly before turning back to look at the young ninja. "Are you sure there is nothing between you and Karai?"

Leo startled at Usagi's accusation before relaxing his face into a smile. He chuckled lightly and shook his head. "Are you jealous?" He asked him teasingly.

"Should I be?" Usagi looked at Leo curiously.

Leo shook his head and smiled sadly at the samurai. "Karai is family," He told him, "Now that she's no longer infected with the brain worm she's been a big help to us in dealing with the Shredder and to see her and Master Splinter together again makes me happy." Leo looked around to make sure they were alone before leaning his face close to Usagi's and giving him a seductive glare. "And like I said before," He whispered, "Since finding out that Karai is Master Splinter's daughter, there can never be anything between us," He moved his mouth closer to the rabbit's cheek. "And for the last year I have yearned to be with you," He blow a light breath on Usagi's fur making the rabbit shiver. "And only you."

Usagi smiled as Leo pulled away from him and took his sword back out. "Shall we continue?" He asked laughingly.

Usagi nodded and picked up his katana. The two bowed to each other and continued to spar, neither noticing the shadow that lurked just outside the entrance to the dojo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A bit of a long chapter there but I hope it gave some necessary info. Looking forward to reading reviews. Peace :)


	7. Chapter 7 On with the Mission

Ch 7 On with the Mission.

The sun was finally setting and the team was ready to go. Splinter stood by the turnstiles, a look of worry on his face as he gave Karai a hug and wished his sons and their friends 'good luck'. After a final wave, everyone climbed into the Shell Raiser and took off out of the sewers and toward the Auman factory.

"Okay, everyone knows what to do right?" Leo asked as he sat behind the wheel and sped toward the factory. They all nodded.

All but Mikey that is. "Uh, maybe you should go over it one more time Leo?" Mikey asked as he swiveled in his designated seat by the navigation station with a confused look.

Leo huffed as he looked at his brother in the rearview mirror. "Last time Mikey," He said through gritted teeth. "You, April and Gen will be team one and keep watch outside the factory for any of Shredder's goons while the rest of us sneak into the factory and look for the scepter. You see any suspicious activity; call Raph or me on our t-phones to alert us, okay?"

Mikey nodded and gave Leo a thumb's up. "You got it brah." He said and went back to swiveling in his chair.

Leo shook his head and looked back at April in the rearview mirror. The red haired teen was laughing silently and shaking her head slightly. She saw him look at her and she gave him a slight nod. 'At least someone knows what to do.' Leo thought to himself.

Upon arriving at the factory, Donnie pulled out his tracker and nodded in satisfaction. "There's definitely a Kraang device inside the factory." He told everyone.

Leo pulled the Shell Raiser into an alleyway and as instructed, Mikey, April and Gen stayed by the Shell Raiser to keep lookout while the rest of them stealthy made their way into the factory via the rooftop.

The three turtles, two humans and Usagi made their way into the factory and jumped down from a skylight onto a walkway. Donnie held his tracker and moved it around while his eyes roamed over the factory as the signal became louder and faster.

"The signal is showing the Kraang device is somewhere down there." Donnie said pointing to a corner at the bottom of the factory.

The six warriors jumped down from one walkway to another till they reached the bottom floor. Upon landing, Donnie again moved the tracker around and slowly walked toward a brown door with a square frosted glass in the middle. Just under the glass was a gold label that said 'Main Office'. The tracker's signal beeped louder and faster as Donnie approached the door. He turned to the group with a satisfied smile and gave them a thumb's up along with a nod. He turned back to the door and cautiously opened it while the other's looked over his shoulder.

The room was decorated with typical office furniture. In the middle of the large room was a weathered worn brown desk with a small black ripped up leather chair behind it, in the corner was a three drawer filing cabinet and next to that was a long table with a long golden rod on a purple cushion encased in a glass case laying on it. On the top of the rod was a large five pointed star and embedded in the tips of the star were crystals that looked exactly like the Kraang power crystals.

Usagi walked past Donnie and reached his hand out to touch it. "The Daimyo's scepter," He breathed in awe, his voice barely a whisper. As he went to place his hand on the glass case, a sudden shock radiated through his hand and made its way up the rabbit's arm causing the samurai to pull his hand back quickly and gasp loudly in pain. Everyone saw sparks flying around the case as Usagi touched it.

"Usagi?" Leo hurried over to him and looked at his paw. It had been burned by an electrical force surrounding the glass. Leo turned to Donnie with a questioning look.

Donnie picked up a small stone off the floor and tossed it toward the scepter. Once again sparks flew after the stone hit the glass. "It's some sort of force field."

"That's right turtle cub." A low growling voice from behind caused the group to whirl around.

"Tiger claw!" Leo exclaimed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, outside in the alley, a very exasperated April was leaning against the Shell Raiser while inside, Mikey was pushing buttons randomly while Gen was sitting in Don's seat with his arms across his chest and scowling.

"Why do we have to wait out here?" Gen complained loudly for what felt to April like the thousandth time. April rolled her eyes at his constant whining. She was getting extremely annoyed with the large rhino.

"Because Leo want's us out here to make sure none of Shredder's foot clan show up and take them by surprise." She reminded him once again, her voice rising slightly in annoyance.

"That may be so but I'm **bored** out here," Gen groused to her once again.

Before April could once again respond, Mikey jumped in on the conversation. "Relax dude," He told him and brought out one of his comic books. "I like to keep my self entertained by reading one of my comics." He handed the magazine over to the large rhino. "Here, this one's my favorite."

Gen looked down at it curiously. "The adventures of Wingnut and Screwloose?" He looked back at the young turtle in bewilderment.

"Yeah, they're these two superheroes that fly around the city and put bad guys in their place!" Mikey yelled excitedly while punching his fist in the air.

April again rolled her eyes and wondered, not for the first time, how she got stuck on lookout duty with these two. As the two inside began laughing loudly at the comic, she let out an annoyed huff. She was just about to turn around and remind them that they were supposed to be quite while on lookout when a strange feeling came over her.

She placed her hands to her head and scrunched her face in slight pain. "Mikey." She hissed. "Gen."

The two stopped laughing and looked out at April. "What is it April?" Mikey asked, concern showing on his face when he saw her sudden look of anxiety.

"I think…" She stopped talking and looked around. "I think someone's coming." Her voice was now an urgent whisper.

Gen and Mikey jumped out of the vehicle and took their weapons into their hands. They looked around the alleyway then slowly, all three looked up at the roof of the buildings on either side of the alley. They got into their defensive stance when Bebop, Rocksteady and several foot bots flanking them on either side emerged from the shadows while hovering above them was Stockman fly.

April got into a defensive stance and held up her tesin. "Ah sewer apples."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Short chapter I know but the next chapter will be the battle scene and we all know I'm not that great with battle scenes. Nothing big in this chapter or the next one but if you would like to leave a review it will be very much appreciated. Peace :)


	8. Chapter 8 Facing the Ultimate Ninja

Ch 8. Facing the Ultimate Ninja.

Inside the factory, the group of six whirled around to the front of the office to find the doorway blocked by at least half of dozen foot bots, Tiger Claw, Rahzar, and Fishface along with a strange human neither the turtles nor their human friends have seen before. But upon hearing a gasp from Usagi, Leo immediately guessed it to be the Ultimate Ninja.

"Ue-Sama," Usagi snarled angrily as he slowly began to unsheathe his swords. "So it is true, you have taken up with this warlord the Shredder."

"Miyamoto Usagi," The tall red-haired human spat out as he stared with hateful eyes at the samurai through a dark red mask, his eyes dark and filled with venomous hate for the white rabbit. "I knew my father would send you after the scepter."

Leo watched as the ninja brought his hands up to unsheathe the katanas on his back and he couldn't help but notice how much similar this human seem to the Shredder. On his right hand was a gauntlet with three long protruding claws while on his left a metal glove with shorter, but just as sharp, claw-like nails. The dark blue clothes were covered by gold metal armor and were barely hidden by a long dark purple cape torn and ripped at the bottom. Leo shook his head when a small feeling of déjà vu came over as he briefly thought back to the first time he and his brothers fought the Shredder. But this time he was determined to have him and his brothers along with all his friends return home unharmed.

The turtles, Casey and Karai carefully began to remove their own weapons as Tiger Claw waved his blaster back and forth and Fish face expertly twirled his butterfly knives in his fins.

"Let's take these annoying creatures down," Rahzar growled to the others as he held his claws up and glared at the intruders.

"Not yet," Tiger claw responded. "Master Shredder will want to deal with them first."

"I see we have a new mutant to add to the list." Fishface looked at Usagi, "I always did like rabbit stew." He sneered.

"The rabbit is mine." Ue-sama sneered at the large fish as Usagi slowly began to make his way toward the door, his katanas held in front of his body ready to do battle.

The turtles and their friends quickly took a defensive position while Usagi and Ue-sama began to face off. "Donnie," Leo glanced back at him. "See if you can take down the force field and get the scepter out of that case." He ordered. "Raph, Casey," He turned slightly to look at them. "You're our second line of defense, stay here and watch Donnie's back."

Leo again ignored the angry glare he received from Raph as he looked over to Karai, "Let's deal with these morons." He told them. She nodded at him and the two rushed toward the three mutants and foot bots.

Usagi ran toward the Ultimate Ninja with his swords raised. He jumped into the air and brought one sword down on the large human while bringing his other sword up and around, slicing through a foot bot's head. The ninja raised his sword blocking the samurai's swipe while bringing his gauntlet up in an attempt to slice into Usagi but the samurai ducked and quickly brought one sword against the ninja's claws while blocking the sword with his other katana from the side.

Leo quickly disposed of two foot bots then ran toward Tiger Claw and quickly began swinging his katanas back and forth, deflecting the blasts coming from the tiger's weapon with the metal of the sword. Tiger claw roared angrily as one blast was directed back toward him and hit his arm causing him to drop the blaster. The tiger reached out and angrily grabbed at Leo's katana trying to block a swipe aimed at his side, but Leo ducked and rolled under his paw, falling onto his shell he kicked upward into the cat's stomach. He jumped up and sliced his katana through the air inches from the tiger's face causing Tiger claw to stumble backward. The large cat growled and unsheathed his sword, he charged after the smaller turtle with a loud roar.

Karai barreled through the few remaining foot bots then charged toward Fishface and Rahzar with a loud yell. She ducked under Fishface's metal leg as he attempted to roundhouse a kick to her head but stumbled forward as she ended up behind him and side kicked him in the back while at the same time throwing her tanto at Rahzar's head causing the large skeleton dog to duck. Rahzar growled and ran toward her only to get hit by one of Leo's throwing stars. Karai flew several punches to Fishface forcing him back against the wall, she then turned and side kicked Rahzar as he once again tried to rush toward her.

While Casey and Raph watched the battle unfold in front of them, Donnie attempted to figure a way around the force field and shut it down using his t-phone to hack into the small computer on the glass case. Finally, after only a few moments, Raph took out his sais and twirled them expertly in his hands. "I'm not sitting this one out." He muttered.

Casey removed a hockey stick from the bag on his front and nodded. "Casey Jones doesn't sit out on the action either." He said as the two of them moved toward the door and jumped into the fray.

"Raph!" Leo watched as his red banded brother threw a left hook to the large mutant tiger. "What are you doing?" He demanded. "I told you to watch Donnie's back!"

"I'm not gonna sit on the sidelines and let you have all the fun!" He yelled as he then ran toward Fish face and slashed his sai against his metal leg. "Besides, Donnie can take care of himself."

Leo blocked a punch from Tiger Claw. "He needs to concentrate on the force field!" Leo reminded him pushing the tiger away from him. "Oof." Leo grunted as Tiger Claw kneed him in the stomach causing him to reel backward. Leo clenched his jaw angrily and with a loud roar rushed toward the tiger, fist raised with swords held tightly. He swung his katanas wildly at the tiger's head while Tiger Claw attempted to block each swing. Finally, Leo jumped into the air and round housed kicked the large tiger in the face and knocked him onto the floor dazed.

After forcing Tiger claw away from him; Leo took a moment to look around and survey the situation. Usagi was holding his own against the strange ninja while Karai and Casey were fighting alongside Raph and battling Rahzar and Fish face. Tiger claw was slowly getting to his feet, with a low growl he began to once again stalk his way toward the blue banded turtle while behind them, still in the office working furiously and concentrating on everything but the action around him was Donatello. So focused on his task he didn't notice the office side door slowly opening.

Leo watched in horror as a tall dark figure dressed in dark armor began to make his way toward the purple banded turtle. As he turned once again to face Tiger claw, he let out a loud yell. "Donnie!" He screamed. "Behind you!"

Donnie looked up in time to see the Shredder's bladed arm come bearing down on top of him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the factory, April was dodging acid spit coming from Stockman fly while Mikey attempted to dodge around Bebop's laser beams. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Gennosuke and Rocksteady glared and wrestled back and forth with each other.

"Another rhinoceros," Rocksteady stated in his heave Russian accent as he and Gen traded blows. "And here I thought I was the only one."

"In my realm there are many of us." Gen retorted. "You would be nothing special."

"Then I should be glad I am here." Rocksteady said as he gave a hard shove and threw a punch to Gen's snout.

Gennosuke snarled and charge angrily at Rocksteady. He punched the rhino in the middle and gave an uppercut to the jaw. He watched in satisfaction as he reeled backward. Rocksteady fell against the wall and glared angrily at Gen as he wiped his lips of blood. "Now comrade," Rocksteady glared angrily as he slowly stood up and made his way toward the other rhino, "You have made me very mad!"

Gen removed his katanas and readied himself to face the large mutant. "Then let me help you rid yourself of some anger." He growled as he ran toward him.

April threw her tesin and using her mental powers, caused the deadly but beautiful weapon to slice through several bots before having it come back to her. She turned to see Mikey slice through a few of his own bots with his nun-chucks before turning back to Bebop. The annoying warthog continued with his fancy footwork while again throwing laser beams at the youngest turtle.

But Mikey, with his own fancy foot work managed to easily dodge around the warthog and hit the pig on the nose. "Ow!" Bebop put his hand over his throbbing snot. "Damn you turtle, you hit my piggy nose!" The warthog quickly disappeared and began slapping and hitting Mikey in the face from all sides.

"Ow!" Mikey exclaimed. "Hey no fair!" He yelled as he fell on the ground.

"All's fair in love and war!" Bebop laughed as he reappeared and planted his foot hard on the turtle's chest. He began to push down hard but was quickly shoved from the side by a flying Rocksteady. The two fell hard into the side of the shell raiser. As they struggled to sit up, April levitated a few trash cans and smashed them into the two mutants causing them to finally lose consciousness.

"Now you've done it!" Stockman fly yelled out. He started toward her ready to spit more acid when he was suddenly hit with an exploding throwing start. Temporarily blinded, Stockman smacked into the wall and fell toward the ground landing in a trash bin which causing the lid to close down hard. Using her physic powers, she levitated another trash can and placed it on top keeping the bin closed tight.

April quickly took out her t-phone and attempted to call Leo but there was no answer. She ran toward the other two. "We better get inside and see if the others are okay." She advised them. "No one's answering their cells." Without any further haste, the three warriors ran to the top of the roof and quickly made their way inside the factory.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a loud and startled yell, Donnie rolled to the side and away from Shredder's gauntlet as it came down barely missing him. Shredder leered down at the genius and, making a fist, withdrew the middle blade out of the gauntlet, swiping at the turtle making it difficult for Donnie to remove his bo staff. The purple banded turtle continued to move away from the Shredder, crawling on his back while dodging the large blade protruding from the metal glove until the Shredder finally forced Donnie back into the corner of the wall.

Leo turned and was just about to run to his brother's aide when he was suddenly grabbed by powerful large paws. With a startled cry, he was lifted up and thrown against the wall. Dazed, he watched as Tiger claw made his way toward him.

Usagi, meanwhile, hearing Leo's warning to his brother pushed Ue-sama away and turned in time to see the Shredder advance on the young genius. With a roundhouse kick to the ninja, the white rabbit quickly turned and ran back into the room, swinging his katana toward the large human and blocking the blade from coming down on the cornered turtle.

Their weapons locked and the two stared angrily at each other as they pushed against each other hard, both trying to force the other back and away from the scepter.

"Donatello!" Usagi called out. "Get the scepter out of the case!"

Donnie took a deep calming breath and quickly got to his feet, he ran back to the case and, wary of the two feuding warriors a few feet from him; began to once again bypass the force field and open the glass box. "Just a few more seconds!" He yelled out as he typed furiously on his t-phone.

Usagi continued to battle the large armored spiked human, unaware that Ue-sama was coming toward him; an angry hateful glare could be seen in his eyes. He raised his sword as he approached the rabbit. Out of the corner of his eye, Usagi saw a gleam of silver being raised over his head. He gave one final shove upward forcing the Shredder backward and attempted to dodge the swing of the sword as it came down on him. But as Usagi turned away from the sword, the ultimate Ninja's spiked gauntlet came around and sliced through the rabbit's right side.

"Usagi!" Leo screamed out as he watched the rabbit fall inches away from Donatello, his face grimacing in pain as he grabbed his side.

Leo attempted to get away from Tiger Claw but the large cat continued to attack mercilessly. Leo looked around as he continued to block and dodge the cat's large fist and sword. On the other side, Raph, Karai and Casey were still battling against Rahzar and Fishface, they looked bloodied and beaten but were still holding their own. Donnie had jumped to the side when Usagi fell close to him, he stopped what he was doing and managed to pull Usagi away from the both Shredder and Ue-sama but the two evil humans were now advancing on both of them, their swords raised and ready to do them both in. And, Leo realized, there was nothing any of the others could do to stop them.


	9. Chapter 9 Confrontations

Ch 9 Confrontations.

"Donatello," Usagi gasped as he felt the tall turtle pull him away from the Shredder and Ue-Sama before either could finish him off. "You must continue with getting the scepter out of the case."

The genius quickly removed his weapon and blocked a strike from Shredder. "Not gonna happen as long as they keep interfering Usagi." Donnie told him as he blocked and thrust his weapon against swords and gauntlets.

Usagi painfully stood and picked up one of his swords. Donnie was good but the two ninjas were better and quickly overcoming the tall bo wielding ninja and before too long, Donnie was forced back toward the wall Usagi leaned against.

"I don't think we're going to get out of this one." Donnie stated as he struggled to hold his own against the two human warriors.

"No," Usagi grunted through gritted pained teeth. "We must get the scepter," The rabbit took a deep breath and mustered his strength, "I need to save my people." Rushing past Donnie, Usagi ran toward the Shredder. Jumping up with a split of his legs, he landed a front kick to the face of the Shredder with his right foot while his left jabbed the ultimate ninja in the side of the head.

Usagi landed on the floor with a groan, "Donatello!" He painfully yelled out when he saw the purple banded turtle rushing to help him. "Get the scepter!"

"You can't hold them off on your own!" Donnie insisted, intercepting Shredder as he stood with a loud growl and attempted to run his blade through the rabbit.

"Accept your fate Usagi." Ue-Sama sneered. "You will _**die**_ here and the rest of these vile creatures will all bow to me!"

"You mean they will bow to **ME!"** Shredder sneered as he swung his blade at Donnie's head.

"If we can get the scepter we could…."

"BOOYAKASHA!" A loud yell cut through Usagi's sentence. Everyone on the outside of the room looked up to see Mikey, April and Gen jumping from the walkway just above them.

"Gen, April!" Leo called out. "Help Usagi and Donnie!" He looked over to the other side of the room. "Mikey help the others!" He yelled as he saw Bebop, Rocksteady and Stockman join their comrades and attempted to take out Raph, Casey and Karai.

Gen and April ran into the small room. Gen gasped upon seeing Usagi; bleeding and disheveled, fighting alongside Donatello who was slowly being brought to his knees by an dark armored ninja he guessed to be the Shredder and a red-haired human he knew all too well to be the Ultimate Ninja.

"Ue-Sama!" Gen yelled out as he rushed toward Usagi's side and blocked a deadly swipe of the ninja's sword just before it could be brought down on the rabbit's head.

"I am surprised to see you here my old friend." The Ultimate ninja sneered as the two locked weapons and wrestled back and forth. "How much is my father paying you to bring me back?"

"I would venture to all worlds to bring you back to face your father's justice for satisfaction only." Gen stated valiantly as he pushed the ninja away.

While Gen relived Usagi, April ran to Donnie's aide, she levitated the desk chair and smashed it against Saki's head forcing the large human to back away from the turtle.

"Donatello!" Usagi called out once again, fighting hard to stay up and focused. "Get the scepter….NOW"

"On it!" Donnie raced back to his cell phone which was still connected to the computer that kept the force field operating. A few more seconds and a loud ding finally went off. "It's done!" Donnie yelled excitedly. "The force field's down!"

"NO!" Shredder screamed out as he attempted to get pass April and grab at the scepter.

Usagi leaned against the wall and removed a small purplish pink device from inside his kimono. "Donatello!" He called out, watching as the turtle smashed the glass case and grabbed the scepter. "Take this and attach it to the scepter."

Donnie ran over to the rabbit and grabbed the device. "A Kraang portal?" he looked at him in bewilderment.

"With the scepter we can use it to send Ue-Sama back to our realm." Usagi explained.

"How do I operate the scepter?" Donnie asked as he attached the Kraang portal to the scepter.

"Have April do it." Usagi told him as he began to slowly sink onto the floor from exhaustion and blood loss.

"April!" Donnie called out throwing the scepter into the air. "Catch!"

April turned from Shredder, and using her telepathy, brought the scepter to her hand before Shredder could get to it. She ran to Usagi, as Donnie intercepted Shredder from following her, and pointed the scepter toward Gen and the red-haired ninja.

"Concentrate." Usagi told her panting hard. "Point it at Ue-Sama and clear your mind of all other distractions." He instructed.

April nodded and closed her eyes. She concentrated solely on the scepter and focused it on the Ultimate Ninja. Moments later, a loud cry of protest rang through the large office as Ue-Sama was suddenly grabbed by a beam of light that pulled him toward an open portal. April scrunched her face in concentration as she forced the beam to grow stronger and pull the ninja into the doorway. A loud whoosh sounded throughout the room as the ninja was pulled in and the portal closed.

April collapsed in exhaustion on the floor by Usagi; she groaned as she moved herself into a sitting position and removed the portal. She then pointed the scepter at Shredder and, after taking a deep breath, concentrated and once again forced a beam of light to shoot out and hit Shredder full on the chest causing the evil human to be sent flying across the other side of the room and away from Donnie.

Leo gave one final kick to Tiger Claw. "Everyone!" He yelled out running toward the office. "Retreat!" He made his way over to Usagi and helped him up. Moments later everyone gathered around and Mikey threw a smoke bomb covering the group of nine in a cloud of smoke. Shredder growled loudly and looked over at his warriors with furious anger in his eyes as he once again loudly cursed the Hamato name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ninjas and samurai made their way to the shell raiser. Once inside, Leo laid Usagi down and looked to Donnie. "Can you help him?" He asked, worry clear in his voice.

Donnie inspected the wound. "This wound is bad but Usagi should be able to fight this." The genius turtle stated looking bewilder. "It's deep and bleeding but not that deep that he should be dying." Donnie grabbed the first aid kit and took out bandages. After removing the rabbit's kimono, he quickly began to wrap Usagi's middle.

"Leonardo…" Usagi grabbed his hand and panted hard. "Poison." He gasped out.

Gen came up behind them and watched in growing apprehension. "Poison?" He narrowed his eyes in concentration. "Ue-Sama's gauntlet had poison on the claws!" He loudly exclaimed.

"Would you know the cure?" Donnie asked as he attempted to stop the blood flow.

"It is not that kind of poison." Gen stated shaking his head sadly. "Ue-Sama is one of the Tengu who deals in dark magic."

"Magic…" Leo muttered, his eyes narrowing in realization. He quickly made his way to Usagi's side and, taking a deep breath, closed his eyes and began chanting while pressing his fingertips together in various gestures.

Gen's jaw slacked open and he stepped back in surprise as Leo's body began to glow. Everyone watched as the blue leader turtle placed his hands on Usagi's body, all the while chanting the healing mantra.

A few moments later, a small sigh escaped Leo's mouth as he watched Usagi breathing relax and he slowly opened his eyes and smile up at him. He then turned to Raph who was currently driving. "How much further to the lair?" He demanded.

"Just a few more minutes." Raph advised as he wildly drove the Shell Raiser through the streets of downtown New York City.

Moments later, they drove through the secret entrance and made their way to the lair. Donnie and Leo quickly got Usagi to the lab where Donnie and April quickly went about cleaning and stitching up Usagi's wound. Several minutes went by before Donnie walked over to Leo and placed a tender hand on his brother's shoulder.

"He's going to be okay." Donnie told him with a smile. "Your healing mantra helped save him."

Leo nodded and after Donnie and April left the lab, he walked over to where Usagi laid on a cot. He smiled down at the samurai as the white rabbit smiled up at him. "You'll be okay." He told him, his voice barely a whisper.

"Thanks to you and your brother and friend." Usagi whispered back. They held hands for a short moment before Usagi let out a small yawn.

Leo gave his paw a small squeeze. "I'll let you get some rest." He told him.

"You will be back?" Usagi asked, his voice beginning to sound far away as he slowly drifted off into slumber.

Leo bent down and pressed their lips together. "I will," He promised as he watched Usagi breathing slowly even out. He waited a few more moments till he was certain Usagi had fallen asleep then left.

Outside the lab, Splinter, Gen, April, Casey, Karai, Mikey, and Donnie looked up anxiously as Leo stepped out. "He's sleeping." He told everyone. His eyes searched the group of relieved faces till they landed on a certain turtle sitting on the couch with his back to everyone. Leo set his jaw and stomped over to him.

"What the hell were you thinking Raph?" He demanded his voice raising and filled with anger.

Raph slowly stood up and turned to look at him. "Leo….I'm…."

"I told you to watch Donnie's back and you left him!" Leo screamed out. He pushed his finger against Raph's plastron before turning to look at Casey. "You and Casey both were supposed to be Donnie's back up and looked what happen because you didn't want to be left out of the action!"

Casey lowered his eyes and turned away from the angry turtle, his face clearly showing his shame. "You both should be grateful nothing more happened to any of us because you wouldn't or couldn't follow orders!" Leo continued to yell as he looked back at Raph. "So I want to know WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

Raph scowled at Leo. "You wanna know smart ass!" Raph yelled putting his hands on Leo's plastron and pushing him away. "I'm sick and tired of you always telling me what to do!" Now he got in Leo's face. "You thought you, Karai and Usagi could hold their own but I saw what was happening!" He screamed out. "I saw those bozos bringing you all down and I stepped in thinking I should save your ass!"

Leo pushed Raphael back and both turtles got into defensive positions. Leo narrowed his eyes angrily and gritted his teeth as both boys were ready to continue fighting. "And what about Donnie's ass Raph?!" He shouted. "What excuse would you make if it was him on that cot instead of Usagi?!"

"Enough of this!" Splinter yelled out before Raph could respond. "Everyone made it home safe and Usagi-san will be alright," He told them. "That is **all** that matters," He turned to Gen. "Please excuse my sons' unruly behavior." He apologized but the large rhino waved him off.

"It is alright Splinter-san," He said as he bowed to him. He now held up the scepter and nodded to everyone. "Thank you all for assisting Usagi and I in retrieving the scepter, I must now return to my realm and give this to our lord." He took the Kraang portal and pressed a button opening the portal. He again bowed to Splinter. "Thank you Yoshi-san for your hospitality. It has been a most enjoyable time being here." He looked at Mikey with a twinkle in his eyes. "I hope to return soon so I may enjoy more of your pizza and read some more of your comic books Michelangelo." He stated loudly with a laughing voice. "Perhaps we can get into some trouble together next time I come."

"You got it bro." Mikey said and held his hand out to fist bump the rhino's which was eagerly returned.

Gen waved at the group. "Please tell Usagi I return as soon as our lord Mifune has recovered." He said as he finally stepped through the portal.

After the Gen left, Splinter turned to his oldest son. "Leonardo, to the dojo please."

Leo and Raph glared angrily at each other as the blue clad turtle followed his Sensei into the dojo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I love the episode 'Deadly Venom' and really wish they would show Leo doing more with the healing hands. But since they won't I decided to put it in a story. Poor Leo and Raph, so much tension between the two of them. Where will it end. Next chapter up soon. Please R&R. :)


	10. Chapter 10 A Difficult Decision

Ch 10. A Difficult Decision.

A moment of awkward silence followed after Leo walked out of the room. Finally, Karai spoke up. "It is getting late." She stated getting everyone's attention. "Perhaps we should go home and get some rest." She headed toward the turnstiles and looked at Casey and April. "I know I could do with some." She said with a glare specifically at Case, she looked back at the turtles. "Tell Splinter I'll come by tomorrow and we'll spend time together then."

Donnie and Mikey nodded then watched as April and Casey also began to make their way out of the lair. "Yeah, we should definitely get home." April was saying. "See ya later guys." She looked at Casey with an expectant glare as he made his way up the stairs.

Casey lowered his eyes and turned back to Donnie. "Sorry about leaving your side D…" He told him. Donnie nodded and smiled at his apology. "And uh…tell Leo I'm glad the rabbit dude will be okay."

The three turtles watched their friends leave before Donnie and Mikey turned to Raph. "Well Raph?" Donnie asked crossing his arms in front of his chest and watching as Raph was just about to walk out of the room.

"Well what?!" Raph turned back and glared angrily at his taller brother.

"Don't you have something to say to Donnie too brah?" Mikey asked as he looked at Raph incredulously.

Raph scowled and looked away from his two younger brothers for a moment before letting out a sigh of regret. He looked back at Donnie and nodded. "I'm sorry Don." He told him ruefully. "I should've stayed and watched your back like I was told to."

"Thanks Raph." Donnie said, relaxing his arms down to his sides.

"And speaking of following orders dude," Mikey, however, continued to glare at him. "You should also speak to Leo about what happened." He crossed his arms as Raph once again scowled angrily. "As well as what's been happening between you two since last year."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Raph stated angrily. "I saved Leo's ass and you all act like I took off on the team or something!" He practically shouted at them. "Leo should be thanking me for that, not getting angry at me."

"Knock it off Raph," Donnie told him. "That's not what we're talking about." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well not completely." He muttered.

Before Raph could respond Mikey spoke up again. "We're talking about your feelings toward Leo bro." He said in a soothing voice.

Raph again attempted to say something but Donnie cut him off. "Look Raph," He said with a calm voice. "It's pretty obvious to everyone here, and that includes Master Splinter, that you have feelings for him," Again Raph attempted to say something but again Donnie quickly interrupted him. "Feelings that go way beyond a brotherly type of love Raph."

"That's not true!" Raph yelled cutting him off. "The only thing Leo makes me feel is anger because of his holier than thou attitude." He pointed his finger in his brother's faces. "And you're crazy if you think differently!"

"HA!" Mikey scoffed. "I scoff at you bro….scoff scoff….scoff scoff!" He yelled and ducked his head before Raph could slap him.

"Think what you will Raph," Donnie said walking away from him with Mikey following. "But we all know the truth and we're all willing to accept it," He looked back at him and smirked. "I think it's about time you accepted it too." Mikey looked back at Raph as he walked into his room, he nodded his head and smirked as he raspberried him, just before ducking into his room.

Raph stared at them in utter shock. He slowly began to make his way toward his own room, his mind thinking back to the dream he had earlier that day. He shook his head as he crawled into his bed and closed his eyes hoping for some much needed sleep.

While his brothers were going to bed, Leo sat in the dojo in front of his sensei telling him about the mission. "After Gen told me about the poison I used the healing hands to help Usagi then we got him back here as quickly as possible," Leo told him.

Splinter stroked his long beard and nodded at his son. As he listened, he couldn't help but feel a swell of pride forming in his heart at knowing his son was as advanced as he was in being a healer. "Well done Leonardo." He complimented with a smile but then became serious. "While Raphael's decision to rush in was rash, it is good nothing more happened and I am happy to see everyone made it home safely." He stated with a smile. "And I am sure Usagi-san will recover very soon and will be able to return to his home shortly afterward."

"Excuse me Sensei?" Leo asked looking confused.

"Certainly Usagi wishes to return to his home as quickly as possible so he may assist his lord in recovering." Splinter clarified.

Splinter could see a look of dawning forming in Leo's eyes as he nodded than bowed his head. "I'm sure he does sensei, but should he not stay here for as long as possible so _he_ can get better first?" Leo looked at his Master quizzically.

"Usagi may stay as long as is necessary Leonardo." Splinter told him. "But as soon as he is recovered, he _should_ return to his own world."

Leo nodded and looked down at the floor; a strange empty feeling seem to be forming deep within his soul. "I'm getting tired Sensei," He stated. "May I be excused now?"

"Leonardo."

Leo looked up to see his sensei giving him a thoughtful look. "Yes Sensei?"

"You and Raphael need to speak with each other over what is truly bothering you both."

Leo looked at Splinter in surprise. "Sensei, I'm not the one whose trying to avoid my brother," He insisted. "More than once I've attempted to speak with him about his feelings of anger towards me but he continues to just push me away." Leo sighed and shook his head. "I don't know what to do to make him talk to me about what it is that's bothering him."

Splinter gave a light chuckle. "I'm surprised after all these years you still haven't realized that _trying_ to speak with Raphael is not what gets him to open up."

Leo startled momentarily before chuckling slightly and shaking his head. He smiled at his master as a sudden thought occurred to him. "You're right sensei." He admitted. "I guess in the end there's only one real way to get Raph to speak with me." He looked at him with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes and bowed. "Thank you father."

Splinter bowed his head. "Good night my son."

Leo stood and walked out the dojo. Splinter watched him leave and continued to stroke his beard in contemplation. He frowned as a strange new fear began to well in the pit of his stomach as he thought back to the conversation he had with Usagi earlier that morning and the look his son had when they spoke of Usagi returning to his home. Splinter shook his head, stood up and made his way to his room.

Meanwhile, Leo walked out of the dojo and began to make his way toward the hallway and to his room. But as he walked, he continued to think about what his Sensei had said about Usagi leaving. He took a deep breath and turned toward the lab. He made his way inside and over to the cot where Usagi lay in a deep sleep. He smiled down at the rabbit and quietly brought over a chair to sit in. He sat down, got in a comfortable position, placed his hand in Usagi's, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

****Lemon****

Meanwhile, in another part of the lair, in the bedroom of the red banded turtle, low moans once again sounded within. Raph looked up and smiled at the blue eyed turtle as he rode him gently and smiled down at him. He placed his hand tenderly on Leo's cheek and moaned as their hips bucked together in a rhythmic pattern.

"God Leo." Raph whispered. "That feels soooo good." He dropped down and smiled when Leo began to stroke him with slow moving strokes. Leo bent down and kissed Raph tenderly as he gently continued to ride him. His mouth moved from his lips down along his jaw and neck. Raph leaned back and moaned as Leo began moving his hips faster. "Ah Leo!" Raph cried out. "You're so damn big!" He reached up and brought Leo's head back down and press their lips together as he felt them reach their climax. He laid back panting and looked up into sapphire eyes that looked back at him with sadness.

"Leo?" Raph started but was quickly shushed.

"Talk to me Raph." Leo implored as he brought his lips back down to kiss him. "You need to tell me what you really want." His voice was filled with urgency as his lips brushed against his brothers.

"Leo…I…I can't." _Knock…Knock…Knock_

A gentle knocking brought Raph out of his sleep. He looked around and let out a small sigh as he ran his hand over his sweaty face and lay back down.

 _Knock…Knock…Knock_

xxxxxxx End of Lemon xxxxxx

"Raph?" It was Donnie. "Are you ok?" He attempted to open the door but found it was lock. "I heard you moaning."

"I'm alright Don." Raph called back thankful his brother couldn't walk in and see the mess on his sheets or plastron. "Go back to bed, sorry I woke you."

"It's six am Raph." Donnie told him. "You need to get up." Raph could hear him begin to walk away. "Why is your door locked?" The purple turtle called back.

"None of your business!" Raph growled out. "I'll be out in a moment." He let out a relieved sigh when Don's footsteps could be heard walking away. 'Maybe I do need to speak with Leo.' He told himself as he lay back in his bed with a groan of annoyance at having to once again clean his sheets as well as himself.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Donnie made his way into the lab, he smiled when he saw his big brother fast asleep in the chair, his hand holding Usagi's right paw gently. He walked over to the cot and gently placed his hand on the rabbit's left wrist and checked his pulse. Usagi eyes fluttered open and he smiled weakly at the gap tooth turtle. He then looked over and smiled in surprise when he saw Leo still sleeping by his side.

"I think he's been here all night." Donnie told him with a whispered voice.

Usagi sighed softly and nodded. His face then clouded over with concern. "Gen and the scepter?" He asked attempting to sit up.

Donnie gently pushed his hand against him to keep the rabbit from sitting up. "He waited to make sure you would be okay before venturing back to your world directly after coming back here." He assured him. "Continue to rest Usagi, I'll have Mikey bring you some breakfast in a bit."

Usagi let out a relived sigh and nodded. "Thank you Donatello." He closed his eyes and waited for the tall turtle to leave. He then looked up and smiled at the sleeping turtle next to him. "Leonardo?"

Leo's eyes slowly open and he smiled down at the rabbit's soft brown eyes that looked up at him. "How are you feeling?" He asked with slight concern in his voice.

"I am feeling better." Usagi told him. He moved and winced lightly. "Just a slight pain in my side where Ue-Sama scratched me."

"That was more than just a scratch Usagi." Leo told him sternly.

Usagi chuckled lightly. "I have received worse." He assured him. "I will be doing better soon and up in no time." His eyes narrowed when he saw Leo look away from him sadly. "What is the matter Leonardo?"

Leo looked back at him with sad eyes. "After your better," He whispered, "You'll leave and go back to your home."

Usagi's eyes widen in understanding and he nodded. "You do not wish me to return to my home?" He asked with a smile.

"I don't want you to leave me." Leo confessed looking away from him in shame at the feeling of selfishness that he was certain was showing on his face.

Usagi smiled tenderly at him. "I was thinking yesterday that perhaps, after your family has disposed of the Shredder and his foot clan, you might want to think about coming to my world and staying with me." Leo looked back at Usagi in surprise. "On a more permanent basis." Usagi said squeezing Leo's hand.

"I would have to speak with my sensei." Leo said, his voice rising with excitement. He then frowned when Usagi looked down at his lab in distress. "What…what is it?" Leo asked before a look of dawning came to him. "You already spoke with him and he said no." Leo whispered sadly. "Didn't he?"

Usagi nodded sadly. "I spoke with him yesterday morning," He confessed. "I had hoped to convince him to let you, along with the rest of your family come to my world to get away from this warlord but he refused." He looked disheartened as he recalled the conversation. "He said you have a duty to your clan and dealing with your enemies as a family must come first." He stated. "And regardless of where you go the Shredder will hunt you and your clan till his dying day. He said you must stay together to fight him and all your enemies."

Leo nodded and looked away. "He's right." He said regretfully. "Saki will never leave us alone and as long as he or any of our enemies remain a threat there will be no place we could go to be safe." Leo huffed out angrily. "But damn it! In other families kids are expected to grow up and leave their home to make it out on their own so why not me?" Leo stood angrily. "Maybe we do have to continue to fight as a team and a family; but as soon as these threats are no longer around," He looked back to Usagi with conviction. "There's no reason why I can't venture to your world and stay with you," He smiled at Usagi. "As well as be your mate!"

Usagi smiled proudly at him. "I look forward to that day and I hope it will be soon."

Leo sat down on the cot and leaned forward eagerly. They pressed their lips together in a deep and passionate kiss wrapping their arms around each other in a tight embrace. After pulling back, Leo looked away shyly, "Of course, until that time, I don't see a reason why we can't get together every now and then." He let out a light giggle. "Especially now that you have a way to get here and I can get there." Usagi smiled at him and brought the turtle down once again into another passionate embrace.

Meanwhile, behind the two warriors, the door to the lab closed quietly behind them.


	11. Chapter 11 An Unexpected Visitor

Ch 11. An Unexpected Visitor.

Donnie sat at the kitchen table typing away on his laptop. He looked up in surprise when he saw Mikey walking in with a plate of food. "Why didn't you give Usagi his food?"

Mikey placed the plate of eggs and bacon on the table next to four other plates and shook his head sadly. "Usagi and Leo were…um…busy." He told him, his eyes looking down at his own plate rather sadly as he took his seat.

"Oh," Donnie nodded his head in understanding. "Were they making out?"

Mikey looked up at Donnie in surprise. "You know?" He said, almost shouting.

"Keep your voice down Mikey." Donnie said in a hushed voice. "Yes I know but I don't know if Raph knows yet." Mikey gave Don a curious look. "I heard them in the dojo the other day." He explained. "Leo was reassuring Usagi that any feelings he has for Karai is only that of sibling affection." Donnie shook his head. "He told Usagi he only has feelings for him."

Mikey nodded and again looked away from Donnie sadly. "Is there something else?" Donnie asked.

Mikey again nodded at him looking upset. "I just heard Leo telling Usagi that he wants to live in his world and be his mate." He looked away from his brother feeling rather ashamed to admit he had been eavesdropping. "He wants to leave us D." He again almost shouted. "He wants to go with Usagi and no longer be with us."

Donnie looked at Mikey and again shushed him. "That's enough Mikey." Donnie told him. "Look, first of all, Leo is not going to leave us." He insisted.

"Well, maybe not now but I heard him say once Shredder and his goons are dealt with," Mikey took a breath, "He's going to go to Usagi's world and be his mate for good!" He said with a panicked voice.

"What?!"

Both Donnie and Mikey turned to see Raph standing in the doorway of the kitchen looking dumbfounded. "Did I just hear Mikey right?" He asked coming further into the kitchen. "Leo wants to go off with the 'trix' rabbit and be his mate?"

"That's what I heard." Mikey insisted. "Usagi was practically proposing to him right there in the lab." Mikey started crying. "He wants to leave us and go to Usagi's world permanently." He took a deep breath then glared at Raph. "And it's all your fault Raph!" He yelled pointing a finger at him.

Raph took a step back from his brother's pointing finger and slapped it away. "How is it my fault that fearless would rather take off with some dumb bunny then stay with his family?" He demanded loudly and angrily. "I have nothing to do with his stupid decisions."

"If you would just stop denying your feelings for him and speak to him instead of always getting angry with him and snapping at everything he does than maybe you _would_ have something to do with his decisions." Donnie snapped back at him.

Raph growled angrily. "Donnie I don't think….."

"I know you don't Raph that's why I'm doing it for you!" Donnie retorted. He sighed and sat back in his seat. "Look Raph," Donnie began as he massaged his temples. "You **_love_** Leo," He insisted. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Raph blushed deep red and turned away from his brothers. He shook his head, looking very discouraged as he made his way over to the fridge to get some juice. "He's my brother Don," Raph whispered, "I should _not_ be having feelings like this toward him."

A tender hand was placed on his shoulder. "Listen Raph," Donnie said, looking at him with a smile, "We're adopted and I've already determined none of us are blood related." He shook his head at him, "And also, we're turtles first, animals that were mutated by a strange alien ooze." Raph nodded as Donnie continued. "That doesn't change who or what we are Raph. It's okay that you love him that way, we're all cool with it."

"Yeah," Mikey chimed in coming over to them. "Even master Splinter would be okay with it."

"Okay with what?" Leo walked in and looked at his three brothers who looked back at him rather nervously.

"Ah Leo," Raph stepped forward after a jab to the arm by Donnie. "I ah…" He rubbed the back of his head anxiously as he stepped forward. "I wanted to say I was sorry for what happened yesterday." He told him. He looked back at the other two who were nodding and smiling at him encouragingly. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to Leo who was looking at him with hopeful and expectant eyes. "And umm…I'll try harder to follow orders." He said sheepishly.

Leo nodded and smiled at Raph tenderly. He watched as Raph continued to look away from him nervously. After a few moments his smile faltered and he walked over to the table. "Um…Thanks Raph…I appreciate that," He told him as he picked up two plates of bacon and eggs. "But I…uh…would also like you to say sorry to Usagi please." He gave a half-hearted smile at him and left to go back to the lab.

The three younger turtles watched Leo leave the kitchen. Moments later…."OW!" Raph turned angry eyes on his orange clad brother. "What the hell Mikey?!"

"Why didn't you tell him how you feel bro?" Mikey questioned.

"What the hell do you want me to say?!" Raph demanded. "And I also love you Leo more than a brother should and I want to screw your brains out?!" Mikey and Donnie shrunk away as Raph practically screamed in their faces in a harsh whisper. "Is that what you want me to just blurt out?"

"Well," Mikey looked away from him feeling rather embarrassed. "For starters….sure."

Raph huffed and left the kitchen. Moments later the two younger brothers could hear the hot head mercilessly beating up on the punching bag.

Moments earlier, Leo had been heading toward the lab when Splinter stopped him. "How is Usagi doing my son?" He asked.

Leo smiled at his father. "He's hungry." Leo commented as he gestured to the plates in his hands.

"Wonderful," Splinter nodded approvingly. "After breakfast I would like to see you and your brothers in the dojo please."

"Hai Sensei," Leo said as he walked into the lab. As he walked in, he saw out of the corner of his eye his hot headed brother come out of the kitchen looking rather upset. He gave a light shake of his head as he heard him attacking the punching bag.

"What troubles you Leonardo?" Usagi asked as he took the plate.

"It's my brother Raphael." Leo confessed with a tired sigh. "For the last year, since I returned from your world, Raph and I haven't been getting along like I hoped we would." Leo picked at the food on his plate.

"Was he not happy you were back?" Usagi sniffed at his bacon before taking a bite. He smiled and quickly picked up the other piece.

"Well, at first he was but then a few weeks after I returned he started getting angry with me over the smallest of things," Leo huffed and placed his plate on Don's desk. "Started giving me a hard time whenever we went out on patrol and every time I tried to speak with him about it, he would tell me it was none of my business and walk away from me."

Usagi looked away from Leo feeling somewhat ashamed. "Perhaps his attitude toward you has something to do with me?"

Leo looked at the samurai startled. "Why would you think that?"

Usagi shrugged. "From the moment I arrived, I could tell he was not happy with me being here." Usagi finished his eggs and handed Leo his plate which he placed on the desk next to his. "And it is obvious he has become even more upset over the knowledge we have been intimate."

Leo nodded and took his plate back. He attempted to eat but he just didn't seem to have an appetite. "Well, that could be what's bothering him _now_ but I never told any of my brothers or friends about us being intimate when I was on your world." He told him. "Only my sensei knew and that was because he guessed." Leo shook his head. "Whatever's been bothering Raph I was hoping he would've spoken with me about it when I went to the kitchen to get our breakfast but once again he avoided the issue." Leo let out a sigh then smiled. "But at least he apologized for yesterday."

Usagi smiled up at the blue clad ninja. "I guess that is something then." He commented.

Leo nodded then took the plates and made his way out the lab. He noted Raph was no longer in the main room beating the punching dummy and he wondered briefly where he may have gone as he walked toward the kitchen. It didn't surprise him too much to see he was now in the kitchen with his other brothers. "Meeting in the dojo as soon as you're done with breakfast," He announced. As he made his way to the sink to put the plates away he couldn't help but notice Raph looking down at his plate, his eyes refusing to look up at him as he made his way in and out of the kitchen. "Okay guys?" Leo asked looking at his three brothers sternly.

"Okay Leo." Both Donnie and Mikey said while Raph just nodded. Leo let out a sigh of annoyance and made his way to the dojo.

Leo walked into the dojo and kneeled in front of his sensei, who was currently meditating, and waited for him to start. A few moments later, Donnie, Mikey and Raph walked in and also kneeled in front of their father. Leo glanced over toward Raph and watched as he kept his head down and eyes averted from him.

'What is up with him?' Leo wondered.

Splinter opened his eyes and began stroking his long whisker as he considered his four sons. He looked over at Leonardo who was looking rather pensive as he occasionally looked over toward Raph who was at the far end of the line. Raphael was doing his best to avoid Leo's occasional glances and looking rather uncomfortable. Donnie sat with a stoic stare but Splinter could see a slight amount of worry in his eyes while Michelangelo was looking rather miffed and yet anxious, almost as though he was waiting for something to happen.

After a few moments of studying the turtles, Splinter finally stood up. "My sons," He said as he began to walk around them. "After hearing of the events that took place yesterday," The four turtles watched as he moved about the room. "I would like you to…."

Before Splinter could say another word, a sound from behind them had them turning around. Their eyes widen and the four turtles stood as a door suddenly appeared and a bright light emanated from the opening.

"Sensei," Mikey slowly walked over to him. "I think it's time we considered putting in an inter-dimensional doorbell in the lair."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gee I wonder who it could be. One more chapter after this. Please keep those reviews coming. Peace :)


	12. Chapter 12 A Visit from the Daimyo

Ch 12. A Visit from the Daimyo.

The five mutants watched in awe as a tall human with a golden mask and white hair stepped out of the portal. Splinter noticed behind him Leonardo stepping forward and kneeling in reverence as the tall human stepped forward. Taking his son's cue, Splinter also kneeled and bowed his head as the Daimyo stepped forward followed by Gennosuke. Splinter looked behind him to see his other sons, at first taken off guard by the sudden appearance of the human, follow suit in showing respect.

"Lord Mifune." Leo said as he lifted his head and watched as the Daimyo removed his mask and nodded back to him. "It is good to see you," He and the rest of his family stood. "I am happy to see you are doing well." He motioned to his Sensei. "I would like you to meet my Master and Sensei, Hamato Yoshi."

Splinter stood and stepped forward. "Watashitachi no kenkyona ie e yōkoso." He greeted as the Daimyo bowed back to him. "Sore wa saishūtekini au koto wa kōeidesu" (Welcome to our humble home your lordship; it is an honor to finally meet you).

"The honor is all mine Yoshi-san." The Daimyo responded. "I have been looking forward to finally meeting you and the rest of your family." He smiled at Leonardo. "Especially after meeting your son," He said. "He is truly one to be proud of Yoshi-san." He looked back at Splinter. "You have taught him and your other sons well."

"Please your lordship," Splinter said bowing again in respect. "Call me Splinter."

"Thank you Splinter," The Daimyo responded with a bow back. "I am called Mifune."

"Lord Mifune," Leo stepped forward. "How is your son?"

The Daimyo's eyes sadden for a moment and shook his head. "As soon as he came through the portal, my guards seized him but he fought them off and, although I was weak from not having my scepter, I was forced to open a portal and exile my son to a far off world where he can never escape from." The Daimyo let out a deep sigh. "Perhaps, after a few years, I will allow him to come home if he has learned his lesson."

Leo looked down with sorrow in his eyes. "I am sorry to hear that my lord." He said.

The rest of his brothers gasped in shock upon hearing the news. "Couldn't you do something else?" Raph demanded, much to the chagrin of his sensei. "I mean come on, to exile your own son is pretty extreme."

"Raphael!" Splinter began to admonish his son but the Daimyo stopped him.

"I only wish there had been something else but this was something that had been coming for a long time." He assured them. "Ue-Sama's powers came to him when he was very young and unfortunately his powers were something he could not handle." The Daimyo let out a tired sigh. "They corrupted him quickly and nothing I or his mother did could sway him from the evils of the Tengu magic."

"It was for the best Raphael." Gen stated coming up behind the Daimyo. He then pointed to Mikey. "This is the little one I was telling you about my lord." He said with a wide smile as the Daimyo walked up to the smallest turtle and bowed.

Mikey smiled nervously and bowed back. "Ah, what up dude?" He said with a shaky chuckle.

Splinter lowered his eyes and shook his head with an annoyed huff. 'Looks like etiquette will be the next lesson I will be teaching them.' He thought to himself.

The Daimyo bowed to the youngest turtle. "I have heard much about you Michelangelo." He told him. "Gennosuke insists I should try one of your pizzas you made for him." He glanced over at the large rhino. "He says it is the best thing he has ever tasted."

Mikey smiled widely and bowed to the tall human. "It would be my pleasure your lordship." He looked at his Sensei who nodded at him encouragingly. He turned and made his way to the kitchen to begin preparing the special pizza he would make for his special guest.

Splinter turned back to the Daimyo. "It will take several minutes before the pizza is ready," He told him. "Would you perhaps like some tea lord Mifune?"

"That would be most welcomed Splinter-san," He responded. "But first, I would like to see how my yojimbo is doing."

"He's doing much better then yesterday." Donnie told him as he led the way to his lab. "After Leonardo healed him of the poison from Ue-Sama's gauntlet, our friend April and I patched up his side." The Daimyo nodded as he listened intently to Donnie's explanation. "He's been resting since we got him back here."

"Ah yes," The Daimyo again looked back at Leonardo. "I was told of the healing hands mantra you used to heal my warrior." He nodded to Splinter. "It is incredible the amazing things you are able to do Splinter-san." Splinter smiled and nodded back at him. "I am highly impressed."

Donnie opened the door and stepped aside allowing the Daimyo to walk into the lab ahead of him. The Daimyo smiled upon seeing his Samurai lying on a cot resting peacefully. But as soon as the large human walked in, Usagi opened his eyes and smiled up at the Daimyo.

"Lord Mifune." Usagi sat up and bowed his head in respect. "It is good to see you looking well."

"It is good to see you looking well also Usagi." The Daimyo said as he walked over to Usagi and bowed to him. "I see they are taking good care of you here." The rabbit nodded and smiled over at Leo, Donnie and Splinter.

"Yes my lord," Usagi said. "The Hamato family has been most attentive to my needs." He agreed. "I should be able to return to our world very soon."

"Take your time and rest as long as you need to my samurai." Lord Mifune told him. "When you are fully recovered I will be looking forward to your return to our realm and back to doing what you do best." He looked the rabbit over and checked his side nodding in satisfaction. "You do have your portal, yes?"

Usagi nodded his response. "Wonderful." The Daimyo stated then turned to Splinter. "I think I could do with that tea now Splinter-san."

After everyone left, Leo walked over to Usagi and sat by his side on the cot. "Stay as long as necessary huh." He wiggled his eye ridges and Usagi could see a hint of mischief in his eyes. "I don't suppose another week of bed rest could be in order?"

Usagi smiled back at him and caressed his cheek. "Spending another week with you here would be wonderful but I don't foresee myself getting much rest." He chuckled. "Regardless of which bed I rested in."

Leo bent forward and they pressed lips their lips together. "How bout I get you some tea?" He offered. Usagi nodded and closed his eyes as Leo walked out the lab.

As he stepped out, he was surprised to see Raph leaning against the wall by the door. "So rumor has it you're thinking of running away to Usagi's world once we rid ourselves of the Shredder." Leo startled and turned to look at him.

"Why would you say that?" Leo asked innocently.

"Come on Leo." Raph sneered. "You know the walls have ears around here."

Leo looked at Raph in contemplation. 'And something tells me those ears are covered with red, purple and an orange mask.' He told himself. "Okay so what if I am thinking of going with Usagi back to his world once we're done with Saki?" He crossed his arms and watched as Raph's eyes took on a look of anger then remorse.

Raph let out a slow breath. "So you're just going to desert the team then huh?" He said with a low voice.

"I am _**not**_ going to desert the team." Leo insisted. "Even if I do go to Usagi's world, it's not like I won't be back for special occasions and just to get together." Leo started toward the kitchen. "Besides, I would think you would be happy to get rid of me, than you could become leader of this team and do what _you_ want to do and not deal with my bad leadership."

Raph watched Leo walk away from him feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt; he swallowed hard as he cursed himself. He wanted so desperately to run after him. To grab him and tell him as well as **_show_** him how he really felt. But as badly as he wanted to he just couldn't get his feet to move or his voice to call out to him.

'Damn it Raph,' He scolded as he turned to walk to his room. 'When are you gonna get up the nerve to finally tell Leo what bug has been up your ass all this time.' He growled lowly as he walked into his room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Usagi should rest for another day or two and then he should be back on his feet and able to return home." Donnie was telling the group as Leo walked in. He smiled as he greeted the others and made his way to the stove to prepare a cup of tea for Usagi. After bringing Usagi his tea he returned to the kitchen and joined in the conversation while enjoying the cheese pizza Mikey had made.

For the next hour the Daimyo sat and visited with the Hamato clan before deciding he needed to return back to his home world. He made his way one more time to the lab to say goodbye to Usagi while Gen followed Mikey to his room to look over his comic book collection.

"I will see you soon my friend." He told the samurai as they bowed one more time to each other.

"I will be home as soon as possible my lord." Usagi responded. He looked over at Leonardo and noted the sad look on his friend's face. "Perhaps Leonardo would like to journey with me back to my world and stay for a short time."

Before Leo could answer, Splinter stepped forward. "Maybe someday soon but for now there is still many things here that require his attention."

Leo and Usagi looked at each other before turning to Splinter and nodded they're acknowledgement. "Well," Leo said with a sad smile, "I look forward to the time we do get together."

The Daimyo followed Splinter, Leo and Donnie back to the dojo to say their final goodbyes. A few moments later Gen walked into the lab and bowed respectfully to the Hamato clan. "It has been a wonderful time!" He laughed loudly as the Daimyo opened the portal back to their realm. "Tell the little one I will be back soon for more pizza." He waved and stepped into the portal behind the Daimyo.

"STOP HIM!" Mikey yelled out as he ran to the dojo in time to see the portal close. "STOP HIM STOP HIM!"

"Mikey what's wrong?" Donnie asked as Mikey fell to the floor in dismay.

"He took them," Mikey whimpered. "Gen took them all!"

"Took what?" Leo said stepping forward.

"My comic book collection of Wingnut and Screwloose!" Mikey wailed. "They're gone!" He cried out. "All gone!" He put his head in his hands and sobbed.

Leo and Donnie rolled their eyes at their baby brother while Master Splinter shook his head while walking toward his room. "Training at six tonight!" He told them. "Let Raphael know please."

"Hai Sensei." Donnie and Leo chorused as they helped a crying Mikey to his feet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next two days, Leo stayed by Usagi's side as the rabbit healed. Finally, the time came when Usagi declared he was feeling better and decided it was time for him to return to his world. "I look forward to you coming to my world soon Leonardo." He said as they walked to the dojo.

Leo nodded. "I'll make the trip to your world in three weeks." He said with a smile.

Splinter came up to them and bowed in respect as Usagi bowed back to him. "Thank you again for letting me stay here while I healed Splinter-san." The warrior said as he bowed low.

"You will always be welcomed here Usagi-san." Splinter said as the other turtles gathered to watch the samurai leave.

Usagi turned to look at them. "It has truly been a pleasure meeting all of you." He said bowing once again.

"Hey…uh…Usagi." Raph came up, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Usagi watched him warily as he made his way over to him. "I….uh…just wanted to say…." Raph looked away and took a deep breath. "I'm…uh…sorry for you getting hurt the other day." He finally said. "And I'm glad you're okay."

Usagi smiled and nodded back at him. "Thank you Raphael." He said. "You are every bit the warrior Leonardo said you are."

Raph nodded and walked back to where his other brothers were. Leo once again turned to Usagi and the two warriors hugged. "Take care my ninja." Usagi said.

"See you soon my samurai." Leo smiled sadly as he stepped back. He took a deep breath and watched as Usagi pressed a button on the Kraang device and stepped through the portal. He looked back one last time and nodded sadly to the young blue clad turtle as the portal finally closed.

Splinter watched as Leo sighed sadly and slowly began to make his way toward the entrance of the dojo. His brothers had already left the dojo to go do their own thing so Splinter decided it was a good time to have a talk with his son.

"Leonardo." Leo stopped and looked back at his Sensei. "A moment please."

"Yes father?" Leo knelt on the floor across from Splinter as he sat down under the tree.

"Leonardo," Splinter began. "Please do not misunderstand; I will always be grateful to Usagi for keeping you safe and helping you return home last year," He told him. "But I do not wish for you to go to his world."

Leo looked up at Splinter in surprise. "But why Sensei?"

Splinter looked at his son with a stern gaze. "I do not wish for you to be his mate."

"With all due respect Sensei," Leo kept his head bowed low. "Shouldn't that be my decision?"

"This clan, your brothers, they need you." Leo watched as Splinter slowly lowered his eyes. "Once I am gone, I will need you to take over and be their sensei."

"Father," Leo looked at him in bewilderment. "That may not happen for a long time," He insisted. "And when it does, we'll probably be old enough to want to go our own separate ways anyway." He watched his father's eyes take on a look of sadness. "But we'll always be brothers and I'll always be your son." He reassured him. "And I'll do everything I can to be here for you, as well as them, for as long as possible."

Splinter smiled sadly at his son and nodded. "I am sure you will be my son." He dismissed Leo and began to meditate.

With slight hesitation, Leo walked out of the dojo and down the stairs. His mind thinking back to what his father had told him. As he reached the bottom step, he was surprised to see Raph walking up to him. "What is it now Raph." Leo asked with a tired sigh.

Raph looked at Leo and licked his lips. He was finally determined to speak his mind but as he watched Leo, he couldn't seem to get the words out. Leo waited patiently but was starting to get agitated with Raph standing there and blocking his way. He wanted to go to his room and be alone to think. Think about his samurai and the love they made only a few days ago. The days couldn't go fast enough till he saw him and be in his arms once again.

"Look Leo." Raph's voice broke through Leo's thoughts. "I just wanted to say…." Raph looked away from Leo and blushed. "It's just that…I wanted to tell you…." Raph took a deep breath. "I….um…"

"What Raph?" Leo demanded. He was getting annoyed with Raph's sputtering. "Just spit it out already." He told him. "And if this has something to do with Usagi and I or me going to his world, I don't want….ummph." Leo's eyes widen in shock as Raph grabbed his face and brought him forward. Before Leo knew what was happening, Raph's mouth was on his in a very gentle, very tender and very passionate kiss.

Much to Raph's surprise, Leo did not pull away from his brother's advances. In fact, Leo was actually leaning into the kiss and deepening it. For the next several seconds, the two stood in a warm embrace and loving kiss before Raph finally and slowly pulled away and let Leo go. He watched as Leo's eyes fluttered open and stared back at him in disbelief.

"Raph?" Leo attempted to speak but Raph wouldn't let him.

"I just wanted to let you know Leo…" Raph interrupted him. "I care about you, more than I probably should but you needed to know," He looked away again and breathed deeply before looking back at him. "You need to know that you have options." He stroked Leo's cheek and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "You need to know that I…I really do love you." He started to turn away. "And I don't want you to go."

Leo watched him walk away. His jaw was slacked open and his eyes were still watching him in utter shock. He turned his head slowly back to the dojo as his mind once again thought of the rabbit he'd come to love and care about. He swallowed hard as he slowly walked toward his own room; his finger trembling slightly as it slowly touched his lips, feeling the warmth that still flowed over them. As he walked down the hallway, he looked toward Raphael's room. A part of him wanted to go in and speak with him, as well as possibly do more, but another part kept him heading to his own room. He slowly opened his door and sighed deeply as he looked back to Raph's door and shook his head. He thought back to their kiss and suddenly he realized, he had a lot of thinking to do before he saw Usagi once again.

~The end~

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And so this story comes to a close. You probably all hate me now but I think I would like to hear from my readers and see how they would like this to really end. Should Leo stay and be with Raph or eventually make his way to Usagi's world and stay with him? I'm gonna say most of you will want him to stay with Raph but I would love to hear what you all have to say. Please no flamers. See you in the next story and Peace J


End file.
